


Groomer i Bestia

by Lampira7



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, All Hales Live, M/M, Peter is a Diva, dog beauty parlour
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Peter lubił dobrze wyglądać. Z tego powodu upewnia się, że był jak najprzystojniejszy w swojej drugiej formie. Dlatego też przychodzi regularnie do salonu piękności dla psów. Kiedy Stiles otworzył nowy salon w mieście, Peter znajduje coś o wiele więcej niż miejsce, gdzie może obciąć pazury i mieć wyczesaną sierść. Jedynym problemem było to, jak może uwieść młodzieńca, gdy był na czterech łapach i ten uważał go za dużego psa.





	1. Diva

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beautician and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147194) by [MaroonDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaroonDragon/pseuds/MaroonDragon). 



Peter lubił dobrze wyglądać. Każdego ranka biegał, pilnował swojej diety, a dużą część swojej fortuny przeznaczał na ubrania i różnego rodzaju produkty do stylizacji. Mógł być wilkołakiem, ale to nie zapewniało ładnie ukształtowanego sześciopaku i dobrego wyglądu. Jego ojciec był żywym symbolem piękna, nie będąc częścią nadprzyrodzonej grupy. Nie wierzył w miłość, a już na pewno nie podzielał przekonania, że ludzie zakochują się w sobie w oparciu o swoje osobowości. Jasne, mógł przyznać, że był to prawdopodobnie decydujący czynnik, ale wiedział, że niewiele osób poświęciłoby swój czas, by porozmawiać z kimś, kto śmierdzi i wygląda jak kloszard.  
  
Dlatego też zawsze prezentował się każdemu jak z najlepszej strony, upewniając się jednocześnie, żeby wiedzieli, że sam potrafi się o siebie zatroszczyć. Emanował pewnością siebie. Nie mieszkał w typowej norze kawalera, ale posiadał wyrafinowanie urządzony apartament, do którego zabierał kobiety, a czasami mężczyzn, z klubów do których często uczęszczał. Krótko mówiąc, dbał o swój wizerunek. Dlaczego więc miałoby być inaczej w przypadku jego wilczej postaci?  
  
Większość jego rodzinny nie przywiązywała wagi do wyglądu swojej drugiej formy, wystarczała im świadomość, że w ogóle mogą zmieniać się w wilka, a przynajmniej niektórzy z nich. Jakiekolwiek liście, gałązki czy inne rzeczy, które utknęły w ich futrze nie pozostawały w skórze, kiedy się przekształcali, więc po co mieli zawracać sobie nimi głowę? Byli wilkami. Jedynie Peter lubił mieć jedwabiście gładkie futro, kiedy się przekształcał. Chciał dbać o tę cześć siebie. Był z tym tylko jeden problem: kiedy się zmieniał, nie mógł zbyt wiele zrobić dla poprawy swojego wyglądu, a prędzej spłonął by w piekle, niż pozwoli Talii lub którejkolwiek krewnemu, odpowiednio go przystrzyc.  
  
Dlatego też tego dnia zmusił Dereka, by zawiózł go do miasta i udając jego właściciela zabrał go do salonu urody dla psów. Jego bratanek wiele mu zawdzięczał, między innymi to, że Peter nie wyjawił rodzinie, że przyłapał go z Argent, dlatego też musiał posłusznie i bez szemrania wykonywać życzenia wujka. Oczywiście Peter wolałby udać się do lokalnego salonu. O wiele lepiej byłoby skorzystać z usług w ich mieście, bo oznaczało to, że mniej czasu spędziłby w towarzystwie swojego zgorzkniałym siostrzeńcem. Nawet raz pojechali do jedynego salonu w Beacon Hills, ale Peter uciekł z niego, gdy usłyszał jak groomerka zaczęła rozmawiać z Derekiem o tym, czy mógłby udostępnić jej Petera do pokrycia jej suczki husky’ego. Nie dość, że w jego głowie pojawiły się przerażające wizje „pokrywania”, to Derek, ten drań, z uśmiechem wyjaśnił, że planują go wykastrować. Zemsta Petera była natychmiastowa i objawiła się w postaci kilku usuniętych części z samochodu Dereka.  
  
Ostatnio jednak w całym mieście pojawiły się plakaty reklamujące nowy zakład, najwyraźniej syn szeryfa postanowił otworzyć swój własny salon dla zwierząt. Dziwny wybór kariery zawodowej, ale wyglądało na to, że jest to bardzo dobrze prosperujący biznes. Po zastanowieniu się, czy warto sprawdzić jakość jego usług, Peter zmusił Dereka do umówienia wizyty. Bliskość salonu oznaczała oszczędność czasu, a zresztą obecny groomer Petera był najlepszym wyborem ze wszystkich najgorszych, więc istniała szansa, że Stiles okaże się lepszy. Nie chodziło o to, że obecna groomerka nie była wykwalifikowana, ale Peter po prostu nie rozumiał, czemu musiała przy zabiegach głaskać go, mówić słodkim głosem i nazywać pieseczkiem. Nie był przecież żadnym słodkim małym mopsem ani innym małym psiakiem.  
  


OoO

  
— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że chcesz się oddać w ręce Stilińskiego… — mruknął pod nosem Derek, kiedy szli przez parking do maleńkiego zakładu.   
  
Zgodnie z panującym prawem Peter był na smyczy, ale biorąc pod uwagę spojrzenia, jakie inni mu rzucali, nie sądził, by ktokolwiek myślał, że to by go powstrzymało.  
  
— Łał! To wielki pies.   
  
Najwyraźniej facet za ladą był pod wrażeniem. Peter nie mógł go dokładnie zobaczyć ze względu na swój obecny wzrost, ale wyczuwał mieszankę chemikaliów, ziołowych esencji, a pod tymi wszystkimi warstwami pot i czysty zapach młodego mężczyzny. Zapach wskazywał, że miał prawdopodobnie około dwudziestu lat. O ile Peter mógł stwierdzić, w salonie nie było żadnych zwierząt, ale wyczuwał ich zapach, więc musiały dopiero co opuścić zakład.  
  
— Tak… to mieszaniec. Nazywa się Peter. Jesteśmy umówieni.  
  
Derek próbował się uśmiechnąć. To z pewnością wzbudziło zainteresowanie Petera. Istniało niewielu ludzi, dla których Derek był gotów na poświęcenie jakim było przybranie wyrazu twarzy, który nie kwalifikowałby się do kategorii znudzonych, a więc mężczyzna musiał być przystojny.  
  
— Ach, racja, wizyta na nazwisko Hale. Powinienem z nim skończyć w ciągu trzech godzin. Zadzwonię do ciebie, kiedy będziesz mógł go odebrać. Czy jest coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? Jakieś alergie lub inne ostrzeżenia?   
  
Brzmienie głosu chłopaka było przyjemne dla ucha, nawet jeśli mówił trochę zbyt szybko.  
  
— Nie. Nic mu nie będzie. Odbiorę go za kilka godzin.   
  
I tak Peter został sam na sam z Stilesem, który obszedł ladę, by odpowiednio się z nim przywitać.  
  
  


OoO

  
— Cóż, to zajmie trochę czasu. Ostrzegam cię jednak, jeśli narobisz bałaganu podczas kąpieli, to zrobię ci różowe loki.   
  
Wyciągnął dłoń do powąchania, chociaż Peter tego nie potrzebował, ale i tak to zrobił, dla dobra sprawy, by facet uwierzył, że był normalnym psem. Chemiczne zapachy dość mocno przykrywały jego prawdziwy zapach, jednak nie miało to znaczenia. Groźba Stilesa, a także jego ładna twarz i pewność siebie ujawniły Peterowi wszystko co musiał wiedzieć. To było królestwo Stilesa i Peter nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że każdy prawdziwy pies, który przeszedłby przez jego drzwi posłusznie poddałby się jego przewodnictwu.  
  
— Skoro mamy to za sobą, to zajmijmy się prawdziwą pracą.   
  
Na szczęście nie szarpał smyczą, gdy prowadził go do rzeczywistego salonu urody. Nie była to jakaś wielka przestrzeń, ale była czysta i wystarczająco wyposażona. Na boku wanny znajdowały się wygodne drzwi, co oznaczało, że nie będzie żadnych niezręcznych prób umieszczenia Petera w tym ustrojstwie.  
  
— Wiesz, musisz być jednym z najbardziej niesamowitych psów, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem — skomentował Stiles, gdy zmoczył futro Petera, by nałożyć na nie szampon.   
  
Peter nie powinien był być zadowolony z komplementu. W końcu wyglądał jak wilk i z całą pewnością był najbardziej niesamowitą rzeczą jaką ten facet kiedykolwiek widział.  
  
— Pasujesz do Dereka, jesteś świetnym uzupełnieniem jego mrocznego i tajemniczego wizerunku. Wiesz, że chodziłem z nim do szkoły? Byłem kilka roczników niżej, ale trudno było go nie zauważyć.   
  
Świetnie, więc zamiast zwyczajnego „gruchania” nad jego postacią, Peter będzie wysłuchiwał wyznań kogoś kto najwyraźniej podkochiwał się w jego siostrzeńcu. Szczerze mówiąc nie wiedział, co było gorsze.  
  
— Jest jakby trochę przybity. Nie mów mu, że to powiedziałem, ale on zawsze trzymał się na uboczu, ponuro wszystko obserwując. Myślę, że mogę policzyć na palcach jednej dłoni, ile razy widziałem go uśmiechającego się. Nie żeby szkolne lata były jakieś wesołe, ale sam wiesz…  
  
Okej, może Stiles nie był najgorszy. Jego palce z pewnością były magiczne. Peter miał zarówno mycie jak i masaż w jednym.  
  
— Dobrze się bawisz, co nie?  
  
Rozbawienie w głosie mężczyzny sprawiło, że Peter otworzył oczy, które nieświadomie w którymś momencie zamknął. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaczął opadać na ziemie w bezwładnej kupce. Nie stanowiło to jednak problemu. Woda była przyjemnie ciepła, a te zręczne palce pracowały nad mięśniami Petera, o których nawet nie miał pojęcia.  
  
— Nie przejmuj się tym, kolego. Wolę to, niż gdybyś próbował mnie ugryźć.   
  
Stiles klepnął go po głowie. Peter nie był pewien, czy powinien spróbować ugryzienia, tylko po to by przypomnieć mu, że był okrutnym wilkiem, a nie jakimś normalnym psem, ale te palce kontynuowały swoją pracę i już go nie obchodziło, czy Stiles uważał go za niebezpiecznego czy nie.  
  
Facet lubił gadać, to było pewne. Na futrze Petera został rozprowadzony szampon, a następnie zaaplikowano mu pewną naturalną odżywkę, który pachniał raczej przyjemnie i pozbyła się większości chemicznego zapachu z szamponu. Najwyraźniej była to mikstura własnego projektu Stilesa. Peter mógł być tym trochę urażony, gdyby nie fakt, że nie pachniała czymkolwiek, co mogłoby źle wpłynąć na jego futro lub skórę.  
  
Kiedy skończyli, został położony na stole. Stiles był skrupulatny w swojej pracy i chociaż Peter był dobrym i posłusznym psem, to może ocierał się o groomera odrobinę bardziej niż było to konieczne. Zapach Stilesa zawierał teraz wyraźną woń Petera i wilkołak nie mógł poradzić na to, że był trochę z tego zadowolony. Derek pewnie będzie rozdrażniony tym, że mężczyzna pachniał teraz jak jego wuj i pewnie zniweczy to wszelkie jego plany związane z zaproszeniem Stilesa na randkę. To byłby zbyt wielki kłopot szukać nowego salonu piękności dla psów, gdyby Siles i Derek zerwali ze sobą, a znając Dereka wiedział, że tak by się stało.  
  
— Wiesz, jesteś o wiele mądrzejszy niż przeciętny pies.  
  
Ten komentarz sprawił, że Peter znieruchomiał z łapą wyciągniętą w stronę Stilesa, aby ten upewnił się, że jego paznokcie były w idealnej kondycji. Mężczyzna jeszcze go o to nie poprosił. Mimo tego Peter nie czuł odoru strachu i paranoi, więc nie sądził, że Stiles odkrył prawdę.   
  
— Derek musiał cię naprawdę dobrze wyszkolić. Nie sądzę, żebym kiedykolwiek widział, tak dobrze wychowanego psa.   
  
Peter niemal prychnął na pomysł Dereka szkolącego go, ale się powstrzymał. Musiał wyglądać trochę bardziej jak pies. Dlatego też polizał jedynie twarz Stilesa, rozśmieszając go.  
  
— Dobra, ty wielka kulo futra, pokaż mi swoje pazury. — Większość zwierząt nie potrzebowała obcinania pazurów ze względu na ich codzienny tryb życia, ale nie zaszkodziło sprawdzić. — Cóż, wyglądają dobrze. Po prostu obetnę wyszczerbione końce. Miałem kiedyś klientkę, która chciała wiedzieć, czy powinna usunąć swojemu kotu pazury. Nie sądzę, żebym był w życiu bardziej wkurzony niż wtedy. Jestem całkiem pewny, że już więcej jej tutaj nie zobaczę albo jej psa, ale szczerze mnie to nie obchodzi. Nie pojmuję, jakim cudem tacy ludzie mogą mieć zwierzęta…   
  
I tak kontynuował swój monolog, przechodząc do innych klientów, ludzi, których znał Stiles i jego marzeniach o szczeniaku na Święta. W dziwny sposób było to kojące. Pomagało, że temu słowotokowi towarzyszyła ładna twarz.  
  


OoO

  
— Jest naprawdę dobrze wychowany — powiedział Stiles, gdy smycz Petera znalazła się z powrotem w dłoni Dereka a pieniądze w rękach Stilesa oraz ustalono termin kolejnej wizyty.   
  
Peter ignorował rozmawiających mężczyzn zajęty podziwianiem się w lustrze, które zostało umieszczone pod kontuarem.  
Jego futro wyglądało gładko i jedwabiście i Peter mógł się założyć o swoją małą fortunę, że takie właśnie było w dotyku.  
  
— No cóż, to prawdziwa diwą, ale przypuszczam, że nie ma w tym nic dziwnego biorąc po uwagę jak wygląda.   
  
Stiles zachichotał, gdy zauważył podziwiającego się w lustrze wilkołaka. Peter miał ochotę to skomentować, ale wtedy musiały ujawnić, że go zrozumiał. Derek wyraźnie nie miał żadnych oporów przed śmianiem się z niezręcznej sytuacji, w jakiej znalazł się jego wujek.  
  
— Och, tak. Jest prawdziwą diwą. Robi się kapryśny, gdy nie otrzyma swojej cotygodniowej kąpieli, dlatego też możesz się nas spodziewać w następnym tygodniu o tej samej porze.  
  
Tak, Peter zdecydowanie wróci do Stilesa i jego magicznych palców.


	2. Miło mi cię poznać

— Koleś, nie możesz mi tego zrobić. Mieliśmy plany.  
  
Stiles był słyszalny nawet poza salonem. Był wyraźnie sfrustrowany. Peter był zbyt daleko, by usłyszeć słowa drugiej strony, ale kiedy Derek otworzył drzwi do salonu piękności, Stiles szybko się rozłączył. Cuchnął irytacją i rozczarowaniem, co sprawiło, że Peter natychmiast poczuł głęboką niechęć do osoby, z którą rozmawiał.  
  
Jednak kiedy Stiles odwrócił się, by powitać jego i Dereka wyczuł prawdziwą sympatię i nie czuł żadnego wstydu z zadowolenia, które odczuwał z tego powodu. Minęły dwa miesiące odkąd został stałym klientem salonu i z każdą kolejną wizytą, podczas której Stiles nie przestawał mówić, Peter poznawał go coraz lepiej. Ten mężczyzna był inteligentny, słodki i dobry Boże, gdyby Peter był człowiekiem, to jęczałby, gdy te magiczne palce rozluźniały jego mięśnie.  
  
— To samo co zwykle? — Nie mieli żadnych innych życzeń, odkąd przyszli pierwszy raz, ale Stiles i tak pytał za każdym razem. — Wiesz, nigdy nie widziałem cię spacerującego z Peterem po mieście. Widuje go tylko wtedy, gdy go tutaj przyprowadzasz.  
  
— Chodzimy biegać w rezerwacie… ma tendencję do straszenia ludzi —odpowiedział Derek. Petera kusiło by przewrócić oczami na ostatnią część wypowiedzi.  
  
Tak, przestraszył kilka kobiet, które go nagabywały, gdy kupowali kawę. Dawał im uprzejme do zrozumienia, że nie był zainteresowany, ale one były uparte więc to nie była jego wina.  
  
— Powinieneś uważać, ktoś może pomylić go z wilkiem i go zastrzelić.   
  
Och, ta słodka naiwność.  
  
— Będę miał to na uwadze. — Derek był wyraźnie rozbawiony tym, że można byłoby Petera „pomylić” z wilkiem. — Odbiorę go za trzy godziny.  
  


OoO

  
Coś było nie tak ze Stilesem. Wciąż wykonywał dobrą robotę, upewniając się, że Peter był dobrze umyty, ale nie chciał rozmawiać, ani też nie podrapał go za uszami w specjalnym geście. Wszystko to sprawiło, że Peter się nudził i był więcej niż gotowy to zmienić. Dlatego też zrobił to, co każdy normalny pies i potrząsnął futrem, rozbryzgując wszędzie dookoła wodę.   
  
— Koleś, to nie było fajne! — Stiles natychmiast go zbeształ, chociaż Peter zachowywał się doskonale na każdej poprzedniej wizycie.   
  
Wiedział, że to nie on był powodem frustracji, ale i tak użył swoich wielkich niebieskich oczu i żałosnego skowytu by wzbudzić litość. Stiles natychmiast uległ.  
  
— Przepraszam, kolego, wyżyłem się na tobie… Po prostu miałem plany ze Scottem i on całkowicie mnie wystawił, ponieważ jest okropnym przyjacielem, który nie wie, jak używać kalendarza. Kira ma z nim z dziesięć randek na miesiąc, a kiedy ja ze Scottem mamy jedną noc, aby się wspólnie zabawić, to mnie olewa, bo przypadkowo zaplanował w tym terminie wyjście z nią.   
  
Och, na litość Boską. To brzmiało jak najgorszy rodzaj miłosnego trójkąta.  
  
— Chodzi o to, że nie jestem w związku ze Scottem, on jest moim bratem… a dokładniej najlepszym przyjacielem, odkąd mieliśmy siedem lat, a teraz jedyne o czym mówi to tylko Kira i Kira. Nie zrozum mnie źle, jest miła i w ogóle, ale do jasnej cholery, czy wszystko musi się kręcić wokół niej? To jak powtórka z Allison.   
  
W opinii Petera, Stiles powinien znaleźć sobie lepszych przyjaciół, ale ciężko mu to było wyrazić kiedy był w postaci psa.  
  
— Nie wiem, może po prostu jestem zazdrosnym dupkiem… Dlaczego wszyscy są w związku, gdy ty jesteś singlem? Z drugiej strony, ty przecież nie musisz się tym martwić, co?  
  
Dzięki Bogi, Stiles wrócił do mycia go. Rozmowa nie była zbyt zabawna, kiedy nie mogłeś pokazać, że rozumiesz co druga strona mówi, a poza tym wygląd mokrego psa nie pasował do Petera.  
  
— Prawdopodobnie wiele suczek ustawia się do ciebie w kolejce.  
  
Peter nie powiedziałby tego, ale z pewnością duża część kobiet go chciała… oczywiście nie miał na myśli psów. Uśmiechnąłby się, gdyby nie woda spływająca po jego futrze.  
  
— Pani Brunsky z drugiego salonu zastanawia się, czy nie mógłbym jej podać danych Dereka, aby mogła się z nim skontaktować w twojej sprawie. Powiedziałem jej, że szanuję prywatność klientów… i mam ochotę zgłosić do ASPCA jej nielegalną hodowlę psów — sapnął Stiles, otwierając drzwiczki do wanny, aby Peter mógł z niej wyjść i ułożyć się na stole, gdzie miał go wysuszyć.  
  
Peter był szczerze zaskoczony, że kobieta tak się go uczepiła, ale musiał przyznać, że był rozbawiony reakcją Stilesa na to. Być może powinien na nią donieść. Wątpił, że po raz pierwszy starała się w ten sposób zapłodnić suczkę.  
  
Nastała chwila ciszy, gdy Stiles używał suszarki. Mężczyzna był wyraźnie zamyślony, ale Peterowi to nie przeszkadzało bo smród irytacji i rozczarowania zniknął, dlatego zachowywał się jak dobry pies, gdy gorące powietrze suszyło jego futro.  
  
— Może powinienem zaprosić Dereka na randkę… miałbyś coś przeciwko temu?   
  
Tak, Peter miał wiele obiekcji, co do tego i naprawdę chciał je wszystkie wyrazić. Niestety nie miał zbyt wielkich możliwości, jako pies. Derek był całkowicie nieodpowiedni dla Stilesa, Peter nie zamierzał szukać kolejnego groomera. Lubił Stilesa. Nie było żadnego szczebiotania, gruchania,: „kto jest dobrym chłopcem” ani ostrych poleceń. Nie zamierzał ryzykować tego wszystkiego, ponieważ Derek lubił widok tyłka Stilesa.  
  
— Jest naprawdę gorący no i minęło dużo czasu odkąd z kimś spałem. Mówiąc o długo mam na myśli miesiące. Potrzebuję tego.  
  
Peter był całkowicie pewien, że Stiles byłby upokorzony, gdyby dowiedział się, że nie rozmawia z normalnym psem. Pomimo wyraźnych potrzeb Silesa, Peter nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru zmienić swojego zdania na temat jego randki z Derekiem.  
  
— Razem ze Scottem planowaliśmy iść do klubu. Miałem nadzieję, że moje samotne noce się skończą. Nie szukam związku, po prostu chcę od czasu do czasu jakiegoś seksu… dlatego też nie powinienem sypiać z właścicielami moich klientów.  
  
Na szczęście, facet miał jakiś rozsądek.  
  
Jego wzrok podążył za Stilesem, gdy ten odszedł, by przynieść grzebień to rozczesania futra. Peter obserwował, jak pochyla się, zastanawiając się, czy miał dzisiaj wolny dzień. Jeśli Stiles rozważał umówienie się z Derekiem, to musiał być naprawdę zdesperowany. Peter nie zamierzał pozwolić, by Derek przyjął jego zaproszenie. Co złego mogłoby się stać? Stiles nie wiedział, że Peter był wilkołakiem, więc nigdy nie skojarzy jedno nocnej przygody z cotygodniowym klientem jego salonu.   
  


OoO

  
Klub był głośny, to nie było tego typu miejsce,w jakim normalnie można było spotkać Petera, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Nie trzeba było wiele wysiłku, by dowiedzieć się, do jakich klubów Stiles lubił chodzić, a biorąc pod uwagę, że Peter znał dzień i godzinę, kiedy tam będzie, znalezienie Stilesa nie było żadnym wyzwaniem. Obecnie mężczyzna był na parkiecie, a jego ruchy przypominały spazmy. Było to jednak najwyraźniej pociągające, biorąc pod uwagę, że inne ciało było przyciśnięte do niego.  
  
— Teraz moja kolej… — mruknął Peter, przesuwając się między Stilesem i jakimś innym tancerzem.   
  
Drugi mężczyzna protestował, ale Peter nie zwracał na to uwagi.  
  
Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się w niego z zaskoczeniem, zanim pojawił się uśmieszek, a Stiles zaczął się tańczyć z Peterem. Najwyraźniej wiek czy nagłe pojawienie się, nie miało dla niego większego znaczenia. Ciężko było zgadnąć, czy był atrakcyjny dla Stilesa czy nie, z mieszanką zapachu potu i hormonów w powietrzu, ale Peter nie potrzebował zapachu, by stwierdzić, że mężczyzna był zainteresowany. Przetańczyli tylko połowę piosenki, a dowód jego podniecenia już kuł go w udo.  
  
— Chcesz wyjść?  
  
Nie wymienili imion, nie padły między nimi żadne słowa, a pomimo tego Stiles pokiwał entuzjastycznie głową. Chryste, zostanie zabity w ten sposób. Nic dziwnego, że potrzebował skrzydłowego, by ten upewnił się, że nie skończy martwy w jakiejś alejce.  
  
Stiles był chętny i bardzo zgodny. Zupełnie odmienne od jego zwykłej postawy w salonie, gdzie nie tolerował nonsensów. Smakował potem i lekkim chemicznym posmakiem płynu po goleniu, ale pod tym wszystkim był absolutnie pyszny. Nie wspominając o zadziorności. Stiles mógł pozwolić Peterowi na szybsze tempo, ale był równie entuzjastyczny. Jego zęby podgryzały szyję partnera — Peter ledwo pamiętał, by go ostrzec, aby nie zostawiał śladów, żeby nie musiał rano tłumaczyć, jakim cudem zniknęły — palce wbijały się w tyłek Petera, szarpiąc jego biodrami, aż dostał to, czego chciał. Nie żeby Peter nie był zbyt chętny do spełnienia jego wymagań. Stiles był tak podniecony, że każde dotkniecie powodowało jego wygięcie na łóżku i wydobywało z niego najsłodsze dźwięki.  
  
Prawie dwie godziny po tym, jak opuścili klub, zwinęli się spoconej masie na porozrzucanej pościeli. Na ich skórze wysychała sperma, a rozkoszne, zmiękczające kości uczucie euforii wciąż pulsowało w ich żyłach. Peter, jeśli miał być uczciwy, był cholernie dumny z siebie.  
  
— Powinienem iść… dzięki za noc.  
  
Głos Stilesa był ochrypły od jego wcześniejszych jęków i wrzasków, a Peter nie mógł mu pozwolić od tak wyjść.  
  
Chciał zobaczyć, jak często może doprowadzić go do krzyku, zanim przespaliby się trochę i być może zjedli śniadanie. Stiles wyglądał tak smacznie, a Peter był dobrym kochankiem. Poza tym biorąc pod uwagę, jak mocno Stilesowi opadały powieki, to mógł spowodować wypadek w drodze powrotnej do domu. Nie po to zadał sobie tyle trudu, by upewnić się, że Stiles był na tyle seksualnie usatysfakcjonowany, żeby trzymać się z daleka od Dereka, by pozwolić na to by jego samochód miał czołowe zderzenie z drzewem.  
  
— Zostań do rana — rozkazał, owijając ramieniem bladą talię i pociągając go z powrotem na łóżko.  
  
— Gdyby to łóżko nie było tak cholernie wygodne, a ty tak diabelnie przystojny, to zaprotestowałbym. — Słyszał, jak Stiles mruczał, co go rozbawiło. — Przy okazji jestem Stiles.  
  
— Miło mi cię poznać, Stiles, nazywam się Peter.


	3. Zadzwoń do mnie

Peter był absolutnie przekonany, że Stiles będzie szczęśliwszy po ich wspólnie spędzonej nocy i raczej spektakularnym poranku. Dobrze się bawili i Stiles miał dość orgazmów, by wynagrodzić te wszystkie miesiące posuchy. Mylił się.

Stiles był tak samo roztargniony jak tydzień wcześniej i pachniał gorzkim rozczarowaniem, nawet jeśli nie było żadnego urazu ani wyraźnego powodu, dla którego mężczyzna miałby się denerwować. Peter nie miał pojęcia, co się stało i dlaczego groomer był nadal nieszczęśliwy. Oczywiście Stiles był tak samo rozmowny jak zawsze, ale Peter wyczuwał jego emocje. Nie miał jednak jak o to zapytać, a Stiles nie był wzburzony ani w złym humorze, by Peter mógł powtórzyć swoją sztuczkę z poprzedniej wizyty.

Dopiero gdy Stiles zaczął czesać jego futro, ujawnił się powód jego nastroju.

— Czasami, chciałbym mieć takie same miłosne życie jak psy. Kochają się i odchodzą, byłoby to o wiele łatwiejsze. — Mężczyzna westchnął, przesuwając powoli szczotką po futrze Petera, chociaż nie było to konieczne.

Serio, Stiles spotkał kogoś innego w ciągu tych sześciu dni, odkąd Peter z nim rozmawiał? Przechylił głowę na bok, podnosząc uszy, będąc pewnym, że wygląda tak, jakby nie rozumiał ani jednego słowa z tego, co mówił mu Stiles.

— To nie tak, że powinienem czegoś oczekiwać, ponieważ to była jednorazowa przygoda, ale… jakby go polubiłem. Nie zadzwonił, chociaż zostawiłem mu mój numer na stole, kiedy wychodziłem.

Poważnie, z kim jeszcze Stiles spał, marudząc teraz, że ten facet nie zadzwonił?

— Może powinienem zrobić to w bardziej oczywisty sposób, niż umieszczenie numeru na kartce schowanej pod kubkiem, z którego piłem kawę, ale myślałem, że w ten sposób mógłby udawać, że go nie widział, jeśli nie chciał zadzwonić, co oczywiście się stało. Poważnie, jak żałosny jestem, wciąż czekając na telefon od faceta, z którym spałem tydzień temu?

Peter zamrugał. Nie widział karteczki na stole. Stiles wymknął się, kiedy Peter brał prysznic i założył, że młodzieniec nie chciał od niego niczego więcej, z czym nie miał żadnego problemu Mieli wspaniałą noc, ale Peter nie miał wrażenia, że będzie jakaś kontynuacja. Chwila, w zlewie utknął kawałek papieru… Musiał przylgnąć do kubka, kiedy Peter niósł go do mycia.

— Dobrze się bawiłem tamtej nocy. Wprawdzie nie rozmawialiśmy zbyt wiele i był znacznie starszy ode mnie.

Peter obruszył się, nie był o wiele starszy. Dobrze, może nie powinien interesować się kimś w wieku Stilesa, ale dziesięć lat różnicy nie było aż tak wielkim problemem.

— Wyglądał jednak dobrze, w porównaniu do większości brzuchatych facetów w moim wieku, był wysportowany.

Peter musiał się oprzeć pokusie wypchnięcia piersi w dumnej postawie, ale do cholery, był w lepszej formie niż dzieciaki w wieku studenckim.

— Też ma na imię Peter i tak jak ty ma niebieskie oczy. —Stiles zachichotał, przez co Peter zaczął się zastanawiać, czy chłopak nie rozgryzł całej maskarady, ale groomer jedynie delikatnie go czesał. — Pewnie byście się polubili. Widziałem jego łazienkę, ma tam więcej produktów pielęgnacyjnych niż ja w salonie.

Peter nie odczuwał żadnego wstydu słysząc to. Wyglądał dobrze, a jeśli Stiles sądził, że dobry wygląd bierze się z niczego, to naprawdę potrzebował, aby ktoś go uświadomił, jak działa świat. Musiał przyznać, że choć dzieciak nie wiedział, jak się porządnie ubierać, to odżywki, które robił były fantastyczne. Niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo reszta jego rodziny naśmiewała się z jego cotygodniowych wizyt, jego młodsze siostrzenice i siostrzeńcy, nie mieli żadnych oporów by przeczesywać w zachwycie dłońmi jego jedwabiste futro.

— Sam nie wiem i tak prawdopodobnie to była nie moja liga. Powinieneś zobaczyć jego mieszkanie… i sprawdziłem jego kolekcję książek, miał tam naprawdę kilka ciężkich lektur. Nie sądzę, żeby były tylko na pokaz.

Oczywiście, że nie były. Peter nie tylko sprawiał wrażenie inteligentnego, lubił czytać.

— Ma nawet Gwiezdne Wojny w swojej kolekcji płyt DVD… jest po prostu idealny. Sam nie wyglądam źle, ale jestem w tej lidze, a on jest w tej.

Stiles zaczął gestykulować, sprawiając, że szczotka wyślizgnęła się z jego palców i uderzyła o ziemię. Jak wiele rzeczy odkrył Stiles w mieszkaniu Petera, gdy ten był zajęty czymś innym? Brał prysznic przez jakieś dwadzieścia minut, gdy w tym czasie Stiles przejrzał jego książki, filmy, zostawił swój numer i wymknął się.

Ta cała rzecz: „Nie jestem wystarczająco dobry”, stawała się trochę nudna, więc Peter zrobił coś, co wydawało się zawsze działać i polizał Stilesa po twarzy. Mężczyzna musiał być pewny siebie. Nic nie było bardziej podniecające niż śmiałość. Z drugiej strony Peter mógł nieświadomie podkopać tą pewność przez zwykłe nie dzwonienie.

— Dziękuję, futrzaku. Przynajmniej jeden z Peterów mnie kocha.

Peter niemal sprawił, że dzieciak spadł ze swojego krzesła, kiedy zaszczekał, czerpiąc z tego odrobinę satysfakcji. Stiles nigdy się nie dowie, że śmiał się z niego.

OoO

  
— Z tej strony Stiles.

Głos na drugim końcu linii brzmiał zdecydowanie ostrożnie, przez co Peter zastanawiał się, jaki wiele odbiera dziwnych telefonów od nieznanych numerów.

— Nie jesteś kimś, kogo łatwo wyśledzić. Obawiam się, że zniszczyłem w myciu twój numer telefonu, gdy ten utknął pod kubkiem.

Cóż, to nie było kłamstwo, może oprócz pierwszej części z wyśledzeniem go, ponieważ Peter doskonale wiedział, gdzie go szukać.

— Och, cześć Peter. Nie ma problemu, i tak nie spodziewałem się, że zadzwonisz.

Pewnie, i całe te dąsanie się było spowodowane tym, że jego włosy nie chciały się ułożyć rano.

— Dlaczego miałbym nie zadzwonić? Dobrze się bawiłem tamtej nocy… i następnego dnia rano. Te twoje palce są wręcz magiczne.

Rozkoszował się, krztuszeniem rozbrzmiewającym pod drugiej stronie połączenia. Stiles był naprawdę uroczy.

— Cóż, ty sam też nie jesteś najgorszy. Mogło być lepiej, ale przypuszczam, że do potwierdzenia tego potrzebuję kolejnej rundy.

Peter nie mógł powstrzymać przed śmiechem. Stiles był uroczy, ale był również małym gnojkiem.

— W takim razie, co powiesz na obiad w sobotę? Słyszałem, że w kinach wciąż grają najnowsze Gwiezdne Wojny, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany.

Oczywiście wiedział, że Stiles był zainteresowany, ale nie mógł mu przecież o tym powiedzieć. Peter nie chciał wyjść na prześladowcę. Poza tym, nosowy dźwięk z „jesteś perfekcyjny” wymruczanym na jednym oddechu, był trochę zabawny.

— Jasne, że jestem zainteresowany ale czy mogę wybrać restaurację? Widziałem twoje mieszkanie i nie nadaję się na randkę w stylu białego kołnierzyka i czarnego krawatu.

Peter mógł podziwiać uczciwość w tym stwierdzeniu. Stiles nie zamierzał udawać kogoś, kto czuje się dobrze w eleganckiej restauracji, nie żeby Peter się tego nie spodziewał.

— Oczywiście. Możesz wybrać. Daj mi znać o swoim wyborze, abym wiedział, w co się ubrać.

— Nie bądź kutasem— prychnął Stiles i Peter uśmiechnął się.

— Miałem wrażenie, że lubisz mojego penisa.

— Zobaczymy się jutro, Peter. Wyślę ci nazwę restauracji.

Rozbrzmiało kliknięcie po drugiej stronie linii, informujące o tym, że Stiles zakończył połączenie. Peter rozbawiony potrząsnął głową, a potem udał się do sypialni. Musiał przecież znaleźć odpowiedni strój, miał randkę.

OoO

  
— Pieprz się, Peter!

— Masz ochotę na więcej?

— Sprawię, że będziesz płakać.

— Będziesz się musiał bardziej postarać.

— Jasna cholera, Peter!

— Mówiłem ci, że jestem w tym dobry.

— Całkowicie mnie zniszczyłeś.

— Nie powinieneś był mnie wyzywać.

— Przysięgam, musisz oszukiwać.

Peter roześmiał się, wykonując ostatni zakręt na torze w Mario Kart, wkurzając Stilesa, który musiał zrobić jeszcze jedno okrążenie, zanim zakończy. Ta noc nie potoczyła się tak, jak to sobie zaplanował. Oczywiście kolacja była świetna, a film zabawny, a potem omawiali różne dziury w fabule Gwiezdnych Wojen i dyskutowali o tym którą część najbardziej lubią. Jednak idąc do mieszkania Stilesa spodziewał się seksu.

Zamiast tego rozłożyli się na kanapie, krzycząc na siebie nawzajem, grając w różne gry. Peter miażdżył Stilesa w każdej rozgrywce. Prawdopodobnie był to najdziwniejsza randka na jakiej kiedykolwiek był, z drugiej strony nie miał zwyczaju umawiać się z młodszymi osobami, jeśli nie chodziło o seks.

Przekraczając linię męty, odrzucił kontroler, czekając aż Stiles skończy. Biorąc pod uwagę światło przebijające się przez zasłony, Peter był pewien, że minęła już szesnasta.

— Jak możesz być tak dobry w te gry? Czy w swoim wieku nie powinieneś raczej grać w warcaby? — Stiles był szczery do bólu i było to słodkie.

— Po pierwsze, czy naprawdę robisz żarty „jesteś taki stary”, kiedy sam sypiasz ze wspomnianym seniorem? Po drugie, mam młodsze siostrzenice i siostrzeńców, przeciwko którym gram od lat.

Ja również Peter był trochę nerdem, jeśli chodziło o tego typu gry, ale zwykle nie robił czegoś takiego na pierwszej randce.

— Racja, ale nadal uważam, że to zabawne, że Derek nazwał swojego psa po tobie. Pewnie zrobił to dlatego, że jesteście do siebie podobni, on jest tak samo próżny jak ty.

Peter zmarszczył nos na ten komentarz. Wydawało mu się to najłatwiejszym sposobem wytłumaczenia istnienia dwóch Peterów. Peter nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że nazywał się Hale, więc pies Dereka mógł był jedynie prezentem od Petera danym kilka lat temu, a będąc niewinnym chłopcem, który uwielbiał swojego wuja, Derek nazwał psa jego imieniem.

— To piękny pies a ja jestem przystojnym mężczyzną. To dobry wniosek, poza tym odebrałbym szczeniaka, gdyby otrzymał śmieszne imię takie jak „Grzmot” czy „Ciasteczko”.

Nastała chwila ciszy, a potem Stiles zaczął się śmiać pełną piersią.

— Przepraszam. Wyobraziłem sobie Dereka, który próbuje zawołać psa, krzycząc na cały park „Ciasteczko”.

Peter dołączył do wybuchu radości Stilesa wyobrażając sobie tę scenę. To byłoby naprawdę zabawne zobaczyć, jak jego zgorzkniały siostrzeniec radziłby sobie biegając po parku i krzycząc „Ciasteczko!”. Kiedy śmiech zamarł, przyłapał Stilesa na ziewaniu. Najwyraźniej seks nie był czymś, co miało się wydarzyć dzisiejszej nocy. Peter był z tego powodu trochę rozczarowany, ale szczerze mówiąc dobrze się bawił. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był na randce, która nie skończyła się w łóżku.

— Dalej, zabierzmy cię do łóżka, zanim padniesz na tej kanapie, to byłoby okropne doświadczenie dla twojej szyi.

Zanim słońce wzeszło, spali mocno w sypialni Stilesa, wciąż w pełni ubrani i owinięci wokół siebie.


	4. Bezwstydny

Peter wiedział, że powinien dokonać wyboru: albo przestać chodzić do salonu piękności w postaci psa albo nie spotykać się z Stilesem. To było chyba bardziej niż nieco nieetyczne słuchać, jak młodzieniec opowiadał o swoich problemach życiowych, gdy wiedział, że ten nigdy nie poruszyłby tych tematów na randce. Problemem było to, że Peter był absolutnie samolubną istotą. Nie zaprzeczał, że nią był i nigdy nie miał zamiaru za to przepraszać.

Lubił być w pobliżu Stilesa w obu swoich formach, a poświęcenie jednej części swojej relacji w imię etyki oznaczałoby, że coś straci. Albo będzie spotykać regularnie ze Stilesem, co nie wątpliwie rozwinęłoby się w pełnoprawny związek albo będzie spędzał z nim czas jako jego klient, dzięki czemu będzie miał najbardziej jedwabiste futro i dobrze przycięte pazury, jakie tylko może mieć wilk. Peter nie lubił słowa „albo” w tym zdaniu. Chciał obu tych rzeczy.

To nie znaczyło, że wierzył, że ich związek potrwa bardzo długo. Peter nie był monogamistą z natury, a Stiles wciąż był raczej młody i prawdopodobnie chciał po prostu przeżyć gorący romans. Teoretycznie więc nikomu nie szkodził kontynuując obie relacje z młodzieńcem. Przecież Stiles nagle nie zda sobie sprawy, że Peter był tym bardzo wielkim wilkiem, stałym klientem w jego salonie. Poza tym, to wszystko cudownie działało na jego ego, oczywiście nie, żeby tego potrzebował.

— Naprawdę zadzwonił. Nie spodziewałem się tego — opowiadał Stiles, robiąc wszystko co w jego mocy, by usunąć gałązki i inne rzeczy z futra Petera.

Peter postanowił upewnić się, że ta wizyta potrwa nieco dłużej, dlatego zadbał by Stiles miał dużo o pracy z jego futrem. Ostentacyjnie ignorował przy tym uniesioną brew Dereka.

— Ten facet zna się na Gwiezdnych Wojnach, przez co jest o wiele lepszy niż Scott, który nie widzi absolutnie żadnej różnicy między Gwiezdnymi Wojnami i Star Trekiem.

Peter powstrzymał prychnięcie na widok miny Stilesa. Tak jakby Scott osobiście go obraził, nie rozumiejąc tej prostej koncepcji.

— Mówiąc o Scottcie, zadzwonił do mnie w zeszłym tygodniu. Podobno ktoś przeciął jego opony, gdy był na randce z Kirą. Co jest oczywiście okropne i czuję się źle z jego powodu, ale uznaję, że karma za sposób w jaki mnie zostawił, wróciła.

Cóż, Peter uznałby to bardziej za swój obowiązek, niż za karmę, ale nie zamierzał kiedykolwiek przyznać się, że użył swoich doskonale przyciętych pazurów do rozcięcia opon Scotta. Stiles nie musiał się martwić o rzeczy, o których nie wiedział.

— W każdym razie, muszę przyznać, że nie wiem, co myśleć o Peterze… Jest wspaniały i w ogóle, ale nie jestem pewien, czy jest kimś, kogo przedstawiłbym swojemu tacie.

Peter wydał z siebie miękki pomruk, który Stiles zinterpretował, jako irytację tym, że za mocno pociągnął gałązkę, która utknęła w jego futrze. Peter był znakomitym „kandydatem do przedstawienia rodzicom”.

— Przepraszam, postaram się nie ciągnąć za mocno. Już prawie skończyłem, po tym zmyjemy cały ten brud. — Nastał moment ciszy, zanim Stiles znowu zaczął swój monolog. — Ma pieniądze i jest miły, ale nie sądzę, żeby mojemu tacie spodobał się fakt, że przyprowadzam do domu mężczyznę tylko kilka lat od niego młodszego drugiej strony mam wrażenie, że on wciąż ma nadzieję, że zwiążę się z kobietą, a nie z mężczyzną. Jakby nie patrzeć, zwiększa to szanse na wnuki.

Wyglądało na to, że Peter po raz kolejny źle ocenił Stilesa, skoro on zamiast bawić się nieobowiązującym romansem, rozważał, czy jego aktualny partner był kimś z kim można budować trwały związek. Zastanawiał się, co szeryf powiedziałby do syna, który przyprowadziłby do domu wilkołaka. Z pewnością byłaby to zabawna sytuacja związana z pierwszym spotkaniem rodziców swojego partnera.

— Seks jest cholernie niesamowity.

Do licha, to była prawda. Peter mógł być starszy, ale miał wytrzymałość, dzięki której dotrzymywał kroku Stilesowi i lata doświadczenia, które sprawiły, że był w tym dobry. Dlatego nie czuł się winny wracając do Stilesa. Był bezwstydnie żarłoczny, jeśli chodziło o bycie komplementowanym.

— Prawdopodobnie nie powinienem ci o tym mówić… z drugiej strony nie możesz przekazać tego Derekowi lub Peterowi.

Peter musiał przyznać, że zaczął się zastanawiać, co Stiles mówił innym zwierzętom, którymi zajmował się swoim salonie. Czy ten puszysty pudel mieszkający naprzeciwko jego apartamentu, wiedział, że miał niezłego penisa i wiedział, jak go używać?

— Po prostu jest to takie łatwe… Mam na myśli to, że nie warczysz, nie gryziesz, chyba że szarpnę twoje futro przy czesaniu i postępujesz zgodnie z moimi poleceniami. Podczas uspokajania cię, szybko się rozpraszam i zaczynam mówić o czymś innym.

Peter był niezmiernie wdzięczny, że Stiles nie odczuwał potrzeby nieustannego mówienia mu, że był dobrym chłopcem i jak ładnie będzie wyglądał, gdy skończą. gdyby to robił jego polityka nie gryzienia młodzieńca uległaby drastycznym zmianom.

— W każdym razie, myślę, że zaakceptuję propozycję Lydii umówienia mnie na randkę w ciemno. Przecież to nie jest tak, że ja i Peter nie możemy widywać innych osób, byliśmy tylko na jednej randce i szczerze wątpię, czy to wypali. Nie jesteśmy na tym samym poziomie.

Poważnie? Peter przeszedł przez te wszystkie problemy, by uszczęśliwić Stilesa a ten teraz chciał spotykać się z kimś innym? To na pewno się nie stanie. Kim była ta cała Lidia Martin?! Peter postarał się by budować pewność siebie młodzieńca, a ona chciała umówić Stilesa z kimś kto prawdopodobnie był dużo gorszy od niego.

Peter mógł być trochę bardziej małostkowy przez resztę ich spotkania. Przyciskając się do Stilesa, gdy wciąż był mokry od kąpieli i warcząc za każdym razem, gdy młodzieniec popełnił najmniejszy błąd. Zignorował uniesioną brew Dereka na widok mokrych ubrań Stilesa i ogólnego nastroju, jaki Peter wywołał swoich zachowaniem. Nie musiał niczego wyjaśniać swojemu siostrzeńcowi. I tak by nie zrozumiał.  


  
OoO

  
Peter nie był prześladowcą, naprawdę nie był, ale Stiles odrzucił jego propozycję kolejnej randki, ponieważ miał już „plany”. Było to podejrzane. Stiles jęczał mu wcześniej w salonie, że nie miał życia towarzyskiego, co mogło oznaczać, że był niedostępny dla Petera z powodu swojej randki w ciemno. Peter nie miał zamiaru przyznać się, że sprawdzał stronę Stilesa na facebooku, aby sprawdzić, czy nie dał postu z wiadomością, gdzie się wybierał.

Jednak obserwowanie ich randki, udając, że poszedł do tej samej kawiarni na filiżankę kawy, było wręcz żałosne. Na pierwszy rzut oka Theo Raeken wydawał się czarujący. Nie wyglądał źle, miał miły uśmiech i wydawał się dobrze wychowany. Peter jednak pracował jako niezależny prawnik w sprawach nadprzyrodzonych i codziennie miał do czynienia z takimi osobnikami. Facet był kompletnym oszustem.

Trzeba było przyznać, że jak na kogoś w jego wieku, był utalentowanym kłamcą. Nawet Peter w pierwszej chwili nie przejrzałby jego gry. Cóż, przynajmniej tak by było, gdyby nie był z natury podejrzliwy wobec wszystkich.

Jednak jego czarująca osobowość nie była doskonała. Było to zauważalne w tym, jak potraktował kelnerkę, gdy ta chwilę temu przerwała im lub wtedy, gdy jego uśmiech stawał się wymuszony, gdy Stiles powiedział coś, co mu się nie podobało.

Peter oczekiwał, że Stiles nabierze się na to. Przecież była tu mowa o facecie, któremu nie przeszkadzał to, że nie znał imienia osoby, z którą poszedł do domu i uprawiał seks. Instynkt samozachowawczy Stilesa był raczej dość wątpliwy. Najwyraźniej jednak jego zmysł oceny innych działał całkiem dobrze.

Kiedy Peter przybył, już kończyli kawę, a Stiles wydawał się podejrzliwy, ale jeszcze nie zbył Theo. Pomimo tego, że już prawdopodobnie zdał sobie sprawę, że przyjazna osobowość chłopaka była pozą, to Stiles wciąż był na tyle uprzejmy, by dać mu szansę udowodnienia, że się myli. Peter nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić z jakiego innego powodu Stiles miałby kontynuować to spotkanie.

Peter dusił swój śmiech, kiedy kończyli swoje drugie zamówienie. Najwyraźniej Stiles postawił sobie za cel rozzłoszczenie chłopaka. Niezależnie od tego jak bardzo Theo próbował utrzymać swoją pozę, Stiles skutecznie drażnił go odrzucając jego argumenty odpowiednim sarkastycznym żartem. Nie był zaskoczony, że Raeken, nawet nie udawał, że ktoś do niego zadzwonił by skończyć nieudaną randkę. Zamiast tego po wyszedł wyraźnie okazując, iż uważał, iż Stiles nie był wart jego czasu. Stiles ze swojej strony nie wydawał się być tym zmartwiony.

Peter poczekał minutę, po czym zamknął książkę, którą udawał, że czyta i przeniósł się do boksu zajmowanego przez Stilesa.

— Czy mnie śledzisz?

Młodzieniec zmrużył oczy patrząc na niego, ale nie było od niego czuć zapachu paranoi. W każdym razie wydawało się, że Stiles był zadowolony, że go widział.

— Raczej na odwrót, to ja przychodzę tu dość często, a ty umówiłeś się na randkę dwa bloki od mojego mieszkania — mruknął Peter, co nie było kłamstwem. Kupował swoją poranną kawę w tej konkretnej kawiarni.

— Kto powiedział, że byłem na randce? — Stiles uśmiechnął się, unosząc brew.

Racja. Peter nie mógł powiedzieć mu, że wiedział, iż nie miał życia towarzyskiego.

— Usłyszałem koniec waszej rozmowy. Uroczy facet. — Uśmiechnął się. — Naprawdę, Stiles, zrezygnowałeś z naszego spotkania z powodu kogoś takiego?

— Naprawdę sądzisz, że jesteś taki wspaniały?

Peter chciał powiedzieć Stilesowi, że ten tworząc przy psach wręcz poematy o jego umiejętnościach łóżkowych, jednoznacznie potwierdzał jego tezę, ale uznał, że mogłoby to ujawnić zbyt wiele.

— Wiem, że jestem wspaniały. Jednak twoje fatalne umiejętności w Mario Kart sprawiają, że nie jestem pewien czy do siebie pasujemy. Na szczęście rekompensujesz to swoim bardzo zdolnym językiem. — Poruszył brwiami, rozśmieszając Stilesa.

— Muszę więc dużo ćwiczyć.

I to właśnie Peter miał nadzieję usłyszeć.

— Nie mam problemu z udzieleniem ci kilku dodatkowych lekcji, jeśli chcesz. Chyba wspomniałem, że moje mieszkanie jest w pobliżu.

Rozumieli się bez słów i gdy Peter zostawił kilka banknotów na stole dla kelnerki wyszli z kawiarni.

OoO

  
— Wiesz, twoje łóżko jest naprawdę wygodne — mruknął Stiles, wpatrując się w sufit.

Peter leżał obok niego, gdy odzyskiwali oddech po energicznej rundzie seksu.

— Lubię się otaczać dobrymi rzeczami. — Wzruszył ramionami, przesuwając palcami po włosach Stilesa, był usatysfakcjonowany i szczęśliwy.

— Nie żartuj! Czuję, że powinienem zacząć nosić markowe ciuchy, aby nie kolidować z wystrojem twojego mieszkania. Czy to dlatego wolisz mnie bez ubrań?

Peter nie mógł powstrzymać się przed parsknięciem.

— Istnieje wiele powodów, dlaczego wyglądasz o wiele lepiej bez ubrań niż w nich, ale nie pasowanie do wystroju wnętrza nie ma nic z tym wspólnego. — Przewrócił się, chwytając Stilesa w swoje ramiona i pocałował go gorąco. — Lubię się otaczać dobrymi rzeczami, Stiles, obejmuje to również ludzi, których przyprowadzam do domu. Czy wyglądam na kogoś, kto zaakceptuje cokolwiek?

Peter nie musiał zadowalać się byle czym, ponieważ wiedział, że zawsze mógł zdobyć wszystko co lubił w dowolnym momencie. Stiles był diamentem, co prawda nieoszlifowanym, ale Peter zawsze potrafił dostrzec wśród zwykłych rzeczy te, które mogły się przekształcić w coś niesamowitego.

— Ustalmy jedną rzecz: lubię moje koszule w kratę. Nie zamierzam ich porzucić, niezależnie od tego co ty lub Lydia mi powiecie — ostrzegł Stiles, uśmiechając się do niego szeroko.

— W porządku, będę czerpać wielką przyjemność ze zdejmowania tych okropieństw z ciebie.

Peter uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi, zanim zdecydował, że tej nocy mogli robić coś o wiele przyjemniejszego, niż rozmowa.


	5. Gustowne strzyżenie

Peter wiedział, że wyglądał okropnie, ale reakcja i słowa Stilesa: „Co do cholery się z nim stało?” były zupełnie niepotrzebne. Derek posunął się do tego, że nazwał go szaleńcem, bo poszedł do salonu piękności w swoim stanie, co oznaczało, że nie mógł liczyć na sympatię nawet od swojej rodziny. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek oczekiwał, że Derek sprawdzi się jako osoba do opieki nad rannym, ale liczyły się przecież intencje.  
  
— Zaatakowało go dzikie zwierzę w rezerwacie, chciał tutaj przyjść, więc pomyślałem, czemu by nie. — Derek wzruszył ramionami, mówiąc wcześniej przygotowane kłamstwo. — Czekał zniecierpliwiony przy drzwiach i w ogóle.  
  
No cóż, wyglądało na to, że Derek postanowił się z nim droczyć.  
  
— Czy skontaktowałeś się ze służbami nadzorującymi dzikie zwierzęta? Wygląda to tak, jakby wdał się w walkę z prawdziwym wilkiem. Zresztą, cokolwiek to nie było, powinni zostać o tym poinformowani.  
  
Cóż, Stiles nie mylił się zbytnio w swojej ocenie. Peter natknął się na głupkowatego alfę, który szukał nowego terytorium. Miał szczęście, że mężczyzna nie był przez długi czas alfą czy wilkiem, dzięki czemu jego brutalna siła nie mogła się równać z umiejętnościami Petera jako wojownika. Niestety Talia pojawiła się, zanim zdążył zadać ostateczny cios, w efekcie czego został z wieloma ranami, ale bez głowy alfy, którą mógłby się pochwalić. Skutek mógł być tylko jeden: nie rozmawiał teraz z siostrą. Derek stał się posłańcem pomiędzy nimi, co w praktyce oznaczało, że przekazywał mu wiadomości od Talii, a on je ignorował.  
  
— Dobrze, w takim razie postaram się być ostrożny i nie użyję tym razem mydła.  
  
Stiles patrzył na niego wzrokiem, jednoznacznie sugerującym że uważał, że Peter potrzebował bardziej wizyty u weterynarza, a nie u groomera.  
  
Stiles był rzeczywiście ostrożny, używając cienkiego strumienia wody zamiast normalnego, aby pozbyć się brudu i zmoczyć jego futro. To, że woda wciąż była zabarwiona na czerwono od jego lekko krwawiących ran, nawet po tym jak wziął prysznic w swojej ludzkiej formie, świadczyło jak rozległych doznał obrażeń. Nie było to szczególnie przyjemne, ale w tej chwili utrzymanie ran w czystości było ważniejsze niż komfort. Niezależnie od tego, że był wilkołakiem rany, które były zainfekowane były diabelnie bolesne w leczeniu.  
  
Ostrożny dotyk palców Stilesa, który pracował nad pozbyciem się zaschniętej krwi z futra, był jednak miły. Peter czuł się tak, jakby w końcu mógł paść z zmęczenia i przyznać, że był poważnie ranny. Stiles uważał go za zwykłego psa. Dla niego Peter nie był egzekutorem Talii, ani młodszym bratem, który cale życie walczył o szacunek najbliższych, ponieważ nie był alfą i nie był postrzegany jako im równy, przez to, że jego pojawienie się było niespodzianką, gdy urodził się dekadę po Talli i ich bracie.  
  
Peter nigdy nie pozwolił sobie na to by być rozpieszczany. Pewnie, bywał małostkowy, ale nigdy w sposób, w którym można by mu zarzucić bycie dziecinnym. Odkąd urodzili się jego siostrzeńcy i siostrzenice, musiał jeszcze mocniej udowadniać, że nie był dzieckiem, a Talia nie była jego matką, tylko siostrą i, że jego zdanie powinno się liczyć. Nawet teraz, gdy miał już trzydzieści lat, jego opinie nie były zbyt często brane pod uwagę, ponieważ w jej oczach wciąż był głupim młodszym bratem.  
  
Dlatego pozwolił sobie na to by oprzeć się o Stilesa i skomleć żałośnie, za każdym razem kiedy odczuwał ostre ukłucie bólu. Był tu, aby być rozpieszczanym, dlaczego więc nie miałby czerpać z tego pełni?  
  
— Myślę, że musimy cię ostrzyc…  
  
Co?! Tego nie było w planie! Peter lubił swoje futro. Nie chciał stać się jakimś bezwłosym kundlem. Nie miał jednak zbyt wielu możliwości by wyrazić swój sprzeciw.  
  
— Nie ogolę cię całkowicie, zaledwie kilka milimetrów, żebyś nie skończył z posklejanymi krwią kołtunami — mruczał Stiles, gdy zabrał Petra na stół, chwytając trymer i wybierając odpowiedni poziom ścinania.  
  
Peter dostrzegał w tym logikę. Jego futro składało się z długich włosów, a rany wciąż krwawiły, rozsądnie więc byłoby ułatwienie dostępu do nich. Po prostu nie podobał mu się pomysł posiadania wygolonych partii futra.  
  
— Nie patrz tak na mnie. Mam wystarczające kwalifikacje i umiejętności by gustownie cię ostrzyc. Upewnię się, że będziesz dobrze wyglądać — powiedział Stiles, kiedy Peter spojrzał na golarkę i zaczął się wycofywać.  
  
Zastanawiał się, czy mógłby zeskoczyć ze stołu bez narażania swojej przedniej łapy na jeszcze większe obrażenia. I tak już kulał, więc ostatnią rzeczą której potrzebował, był nierówny wyścig ze Stilesem po salonie. Oznaczałoby to utratę resztek godności.  
  
— Peter, jeśli nie będziesz stał w miejscu, to przypnę cię do smyczy.  
  
Peter nie miał wątpliwości, że zrobiłby to. To nie była taka sytuacja jak podczas czesania, kiedy mógł warczeć na Stilesa, aż ten wybrał inną szczotkę. Stiles znalazłby sposób, by go unieruchomić i ostrzyc. Z żałosnym jękiem, pogodził się ze swoim losem i poddał okrutnemu zabiegowi.   
  


OoO

  
W rzeczywistości nie wyglądał aż tak okropnie. Stiles zgodnie z obietnicą nie ostrzygł go do gołej skóry, po prostu skrócił jego futro. Nie wyglądał więc jak te dziwnie ogolone pudle. Krótsze futro wokół ran zmniejszało ryzyko wystąpienia kołtunów, ale czyniło również obrażenia bardziej widocznymi. To był cholerny kłopot, bo rany najprawdopodobniej znikną, zanim jego sierść odrośnie, przez co Peter nie będzie mógł wrócić do salonu przynajmniej przez miesiąc, aby uwiarygodnić, że zdrowiał jak normalny pies. W każdym razie utrata znacznej ilości futra oznaczała mniej pracy dla Stilesa. Przynajmniej młodzieniec zadbał o to, żeby był równomiernie ostrzyżony przez co nie było niewygodnym pustych miejsc, w których jego futro było znacznie mniej grube.  
  
Derek najwyraźniej uznał jego wygląd za dość zabawny, nawet jeśli marszczył brwi na widok długich ran na boku Petera.  
  
— Wykonałeś dobrą robotę. Jestem zdziwiony, że pozwolił się ogolić.  
  
— Peter może być ogromny, ale wie kto jest szefem w moim salonie — zaśmiał się Stiles.  
  
Peter poczuł ochotę, by ugryźć Dereka, gdy ten również się roześmiał.  
  


OoO

  
— Stiles, obawiam się, że musimy przełożyć naszą randkę.   
  
Stiles nie był głupi, z czego Peter zazwyczaj był zadowolony, ale inteligencja chłopaka sprawiała, że ukrywanie jego drugiej natury było dość problematyczne. Większość ludzi uznałaby sam pomysł istnienia wilkołaków za absurd, ale Stiles nie był większością osób. Jeśli Peter pojawiłby się z ranami, które były niesamowicie podobne do tych, które otrzymał Peter pies, to szczerze wątpił, że młodzieniec nie zadawałby pytań.  
  
— Cóż, skoro nie możesz jutro, to jestem wolny jutro wieczorem, jeśli masz czas.  
  
Próżność Petera była połechtana tym, jak chętnym był Stiles na kolejną randkę. Spotkali się już kilka razy od czasu niepowodzenia z Theo Raekene’m, i Peter sam był zdziwiony tym, że ciągle interesuje się chłopakiem.  
  
— Przykro mi, jutro też nie mogę. — Jego rany potrzebowały przynajmniej kilka dni na wyleczenie. — Co powiesz na następny piątek?  
  
Po drugiej stronie linii zaległa pełna wahania cisza.  
  
— Jasne… chociaż jeśli jest coś, co chcesz mi powiedzieć… — Stiles urwał i Peter zastanawiał się przez chwilę, czy przypadkiem jego kłamstwa nie wyszły na jaw. — Chodzi o to, że nie brzmisz na chorego i nigdy nie mówiliśmy, że będziemy na wyłączność, czy cokolwiek....  
  
Och, więc Stiles sądził, że Peter miał w planie randkę z kimś innym w ten weekend.  
  
— Stiles, nie spotykam się z nikim innym. Złapałem wirusa i mam drobny problem żołądkowy. Nadal zarażam i nie chcę, żebyś również zachorował.   
  
Nie była to najbardziej elegancka wymówka, ale i tak była o niebo lepsza niż prawda czy jakikolwiek inny powód, który mógłby przyjść do głowy Stilesowi.  
  
— Och, to okropne… cóż, zawsze możemy iść na królika, jeśli chcesz.  
  
— Stiles, czy dzisiaj uderzyłeś się w głowę? Ponieważ szczerze nie mam pojęcia, co masz na myśli.  
  
Iść na królika? O czym, do diabła, mówił Stiles?  
  
Po drugiej stronie zabrzmiał śmiech i nagle Peter odczuł dzielącą ich różnicę wieku. Czyżby przegapił jakąś technologiczną nowinkę? Całkiem dobrze śledził najnowsze osiągnięcia technologiczne, więc co mu umknęło?  
  
— Królik.com. to strona internetowa. Działa trochę jak skype, tylko zamiast próbować obejrzeć filmy i inne klipy w tym samym czasie, można je tam udostępniać. Mieliśmy i tak obejrzeć film. Nadal możemy to zrobić, jeśli się zgadzasz. I tak nic nie zaplanowałem na dzisiejszą noc ze względu na naszą randkę.   
  
Peter nie wytknął, że Stiles ma przeważnie wolne wieczory. Większość jego przyjaciół miała stałe relacje i pracę. W jego wieku wychodzenie na imprezy powoli stawało się coraz rzadsze.  
  
— Prawdę mówiąc, nigdy o tym nie słyszałem, ale jestem gotów spróbować. Przypuszczam, że jest to lepsze wyjście, niż położyć się wcześnie spać — mruknął. — Wyślij mi adres, to ją sprawdzę.  
  
Jeśli był dobrze poinformowany, to Stiles wciąż pracował, więc miałby wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby upewnić się, że jego rany zostaną odpowiednio zakryte. Większość obrażeń była w okolicy klatki piersiowej, więc koszula mogła być wystarczająca. Jedynym powodem, dla którego odwołał randkę, było to, że Peter wiedział, że ostatecznie skończą w łóżku. Nawet gdyby był w stanie nie ulec pokusie, to nie mógłby odmówić Stilesowi i nie było wątpliwości, że dłonie młodzieńca w pewnym momencie znajdą się pod jego koszulą. Zachowanie dystansu było więc jedyną opcją.  
  


OoO

  
Trzy godziny później Peter siedząc w łóżku, sprawdził swój wygląd w kamerze. We własnych oczach wyglądał niesamowicie. Obok siebie postawił miskę popcornu i herbatę — dochodził przecież do siebie po żołądkowych rewolucjach — a jego ubrania zakrywały wszystko, co trzeba było przykryć. Szczerze to wyobrażał sobie, że oglądanie filmu ze Stilesem będzie wyglądało trochę inaczej, ale to było najlepsze co mógł dostać tego wieczoru.  
  
Strona byłą dość prosta w obsłudze, a po wysłaniu wiadomości na jego profil, musiał jedynie zaczekać, aż chłopak się zaloguje i go zaprosi. Nie musiał jednak długo czekać. Twarz Stilesa pojawiła się po chwili na ekranie, ale gdy obraz stał się znowu czarny, oczywistym było, że nadal był zajęty czymś innym.  
  
— Jedna sekunda, Peter, myślę, że jeden z moich kabli jest źle podłączony.  
  
Peter przeklinał siebie, że sądził, iż Stiles na ekranie będzie mniej kuszący niż na żywo. Nawet teraz, gdy groomer przegryzał wargę w koncentracji, Petera kusiło, bydarować sobie cały ten plan i po prostu go do siebie zaprosić. Potem Stiles ponowie usiadł przed kamerą i zaczął mówić o filmie, który wybrał i że całkowicie zaskoczy on Petera. Odciągnęło to wilkołaka od erotycznych rozważań, chociaż wciąż się zastanawiał, czy nie udałoby mu się przekonać Stilesa, żeby kiedy indziej uprawiali seks przez kamerkę internetową. Obiektyw po prostu kochał Stilesa.


	6. Poznaj moich rodziców

Peter wiedział, że był dobrą partią. Traktował swoje ciało jak świątynię, był dobrze wykształcony i trochę więcej, niż bogaty. Nie był kimś, kto umawiał się z ludźmi na więcej niż jedno nocną przygodę. Prawdopodobnie mógł policzyć na palcach ile razy był z kimś na drugiej randce, oczywiście, nie licząc kilku osób, z którymi pozostawał w kontakcie by umawiać się na seks. Wiedzieli, że to nieobowiązująca zabawa, a niektórzy z nich w międzyczasie znaleźli kogoś na stałe i mieli dzieci, więc nie byli już dla niego dostępni. Peter mógł być dupkiem, ale nigdy nie próbował świadomie uwieść lub spać z osobą w stałym związku. Gdy dostrzegał obrączkę lub usłyszał takie słowa jak „dzieci” albo „mąż/żona” wycofywał się.  
  
Tak więc to, że był na więcej niż dwóch randkach ze Stilsem było samo w sobie cudem. Peter przypominał sobie nieustanie, że młodzieniec miał magiczne palce i cudowny dotyk, a słuchanie jak go wychwalał było wspaniałym dodatkiem do masażu. Dodatkiem, którego nie miały inne osoby z którymi się wcześniej spotykał. Nie byli jednak parą. Dobrze się bawili, ale gdy zrobi się nudno, to wtedy nastąpi koniec i Peter będzie musiał po prostu przetrwać czas, w którym Stiles będzie się użalać nad sobą. Zawsze w którymś momencie robiło się nudno.  
  
Wiedział, że powinien wyjaśnić Stilesowi, że to co ich łączyło to nie związek, a zwykły seks, z tym że ich jedno nocna przygoda trwała nieco dłużej niż było to oczekiwane, ale widząc, że groomer nie zaczynał żadnych rozmów na temat stania się dla siebie kimś wyjątkowym, to Peter nie widział powodów dla których sam miałby podejmować ten temat. Nie był tchórzem, zmierzył się ostatnio sam z trzema wendigo. W każdej chwili mógł powiedzieć Stilesowi, że nie interesuje go poważny związek.  
  
Derek wiedział, jak pachniał Stiles i krzywił się za każdym razem, kiedy wyczuł go w mieszkaniu Petera. Derek powiedział o tym również Talii, która od tamtego czasy męczyła go, by zaprosił Stilesa na kolację. Najwyraźniej każdy, kto utrzymał zainteresowanie Petera na dłużej niż trzy miesiące zasługiwał na rodzinne weekendowe obiadki. Nie miał absolutnie żadnego zamiaru wysłać Stilesa na pastwę wilków — dosłownie i w przenośni — ponieważ to wysłałoby absolutnie błędny sygnał co do tego, co ich łączyło.  
  
Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie umiejętnie unikał Talii, ale najwyraźniej powinien również uprzedzić Stilesa, że nie chciał brać udziału w spektaklu po tytułem „poznaj moich rodziców”.  
  


OoO

  
Stiles został na noc po miłym obiedzie w eleganckiej francuskiej restauracji, do której Peter nie zamierzał go już więcej zabrać, ponieważ ten zbladł okropnie, gdy na koniec zobaczył ich rachunek. Pojawił się pewien protest dotyczący powrotu do mieszkania Petera, coś związanego z rodzinnym obiadem, ale Stiles najwyraźniej wypił więcej alkoholu niż tolerował jego organizm, więc nie do końca można było go zrozumieć. Dlatego też Peter włączył alarm i położył Stilesa do łóżka, z szczerym zamiarem upewnienia się, że mają wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby młodzieniec mógł zdążyć na czas. To nie była jego wina, że Stiles wyglądał tak apetyczni pod prysznicem — zresztą nie słyszał skarg ze strony chłopaka.  
  
Po szaleńczym miotaniu się, by zdążyć na czas, Stiles wybiegając z mieszkania zapomniał o komórce zostawionej na łóżku. Peter naprawdę powinien wiedzieć, że nie powinien próbować być uczynny. To nigdy nie kończyło się dobrze.  
  


OoO

  
— Musisz być Peterem. Mój syn wiele mi o tobie opowiadał.  
  
Szeryf Styliński był ubrany w szorty i prosty T-shirt, ale jakoś udało mu się sprawić, że Peter poczuł się bardzo, ale to bardzo malutki. Zamierzał jedynie podrzucić telefon i wrócić do swojego mieszkania, ale oczywiście to nie Stiles otworzył mu drzwi.  
  
— Szeryfie, miło mi Pana poznać.  
  
Miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nie pamiętał, że w czasach gdy był nastolatkiem wsadził go kiedyś do celi za walkę w barze, choć szczerze wątpił w swoje szczęście.  
  
— Mnie również. — Peter był prawie pewien, że gdyby nie był wilkołakiem, to jego dłoń zostałaby zmiażdżona w uścisku mężczyzn. Nie było żadnego: „Proszę mów mi Andrew”, ani niczego podobnego. Ojcu Stilesa wyraźnie podobało się to, że Peter czuł się nieswojo w tej sytuacji. — Mój syn, jest z tyłu domu, jeśli chcesz się z nim spotkać.  
  
— To nie jest konieczne. Przyjechałem tu tylko po to, by podrzucić mu telefon.  
  
_„Po tym jak zapomniał go wziąć z mojego domu, w którym został na noc”_ zostało pominięte. Peter słyszał odgłosy z tyłu domu i wiedział, że większa część rodziny Stilesa i jego przyjaciele byli tam zgromadzeni. Była tylko jedna rzecz gorsza od spotkania z rodzicami partnera, było to spotkanie z całą rodziną partnera.  
  
— Nalegam, będzie rozczarowany, jeśli się nie przywitasz.  
  
Tak, szeryf zdecydowanie czerpał przyjemność z całej sytuacji. Mężczyzna był blisko przejścia na emeryturę i Peter był pewien, że w zasadzie każdy przestępca w Beacon Hills odczuje ulgę, że nigdy nie będzie już musiał stawiać mu czoła w pokoju przesłuchań. Peter mógłby przysiąc, że całe życie przeleciało mu się oczami, gdy drzwi frontowe zamknęły się za nim.  
  
— Stiles, spójrz, kogo znalazłem przy naszych drzwiach.  
  
Oczywiście szeryf musiał się upewnić, że wszyscy na przyjęciu wiedzieli, że przyszedł.  
  
— Peter? Nie wiedziałem, że planujesz przyjść. Powinieneś zadzwonić — stwierdził Stiles, kiedy Peterowi w końcu udało się przedrzeć na drugą stronę ogrodu, gdzie młodzieniec zajmował się grillem. Najwyraźniej czuł się nieco niepewnie z tym, że Peter bez zapowiedzi pojawił się na rodzinnym przyjęciu. Wydawało się, że nerwowość była związana z Peterem a nie z tym, co pomyśli jego rodzina, ponieważ Stiles nie wahał się dać mu buziaka na powitanie.  
  
— Mógłbym to zrobić, gdyby faktycznie nie przyszedł po to, by przynieść ci twój telefon. Zostawiłem go u mnie, kiedy rano wybiegłeś w pośpiechu — skomentował gorzko, unosząc komórkę w wyjaśnieniu.  
  
— Och, racja, dzięki. Prawdopodobnie bym zauważył to, ale pomagałem ojcu w przygotowaniach do imprezy.  
  
Komórka została schowana do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów Stilesa i Peter wiedział, że może teraz odejść. Pojawiły się już pytające spojrzenia rzucane w ich stronę, ale wciąż mógł się szybko ewakuować, gdy Stiles miał już z powrotem swój telefon.  
  
— Stiles, przypalasz kiełbaski — przerwał im szeryf, zanim Peter zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. — Peter możesz zrobić jakieś miejsce na stole, mam zamiar przynieść więcej jedzenia z kuchni.  
  
— Tato, Peter przyszedł tylko oddać mi telefon. — Stiles próbował się z nim spierać, ale mężczyzna machnął lekceważąco ręką słysząc słowa syna. — Jesteś nieuprzejmy, mamy piękną niedzielę i jestem pewien, że Peter może zostać by coś zjeść i napić się piwa.  
  
Jakimś sposobem Peter zajął się stołem, a potem grillowaniem — co wiązało się ze spotkaniem z kilkoma członkami rodzinny Stilesa — a kiedy większość jedzenia została zjedzona, wciąż był czas na piwo oraz na rozmowę o najnowszych wydarzeniach w piłce nożnej. Ilekroć wścibskie pytania stawały się zbyt uciążliwe, upewniał się, że znajdował się blisko Stilesa. Przynajmniej miał pewność, że szeryf nie zacznie, żadnej zastraszającej przemowy przy swoim synu lub nie postrzeli go w głowę, gdy nikt nie patrzył.  
  


OoO

  
Kiedy ostatni gość wyszedł, Peter padał na twarz ze zmęczenia. Prowadził sprawy sądowe z niewielkimi lub żadnymi dowodami na poparcie obrony oskarżonego, ale były one łatwiejsze niż unikanie cioci Edny i jej braku zrozumienia osobistych granic.  
  
— Dzięki, że zostałeś, nie musiałeś tego robić — mruknął Stiles, gdy siedział obok Petera na jednym z leżaków, które wystawili na zewnątrz.  
  
— Nie znasz swojego ojca? Sądzę, że postrzeliłby mnie w kolano, gdybym odmówił.  
  
Peter zachichotał przez co Stiles uderzył go w ramię. Na ustach młodzieńca widniał uśmiech, więc nie sądził, żeby zbytnio go uraził.  
  
— Nie zrobiłby tego. Myślę, że cie lubi nawet jeśli nie przyzna się do tego nawet na łóżku śmierci.  
  
Peter nie odniósł wrażenia, żeby szeryf go lubił, ale Stiles zapewne znał swojego tatę lepiej niż on.  
  
— Cóż, przynajmniej teraz spotkałem każdego z członków twojej rodziny. Proszę, nie mów mi, że masz ich więcej gdzieś ukrytych. Nie sądzę, bym mógł poradzić sobie z innym grillem w najbliższym czasie. — Albo kiedykolwiek.  
  
— Nie. Chodzi o to, że jesteś pierwszym… — Stiles zamilkł, widocznie się czegoś obawiając.  
  
— Pierwszym co?  
  
Miał przeczucie, dokąd do zmierzało, ale szczerze mówiąc nie był pewien, jak sobie z tym poradzić.  
  
— Nie wiem. Czym jesteśmy? Mam na myśli to, że przedstawiłem cię jako mojego chłopaka.  
  
Peter westchnął, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo, jego piwo stawało się coraz cieplejsze w jego rękach.  
  
— Nie wiem, Stiles.  
  
Stiles nie zareagował na to gniewem, ale zmienił się wyraz jego twarzy, jakby odrobinę przygasło rozświetlające ją od wewnątrz światło.  
  
— Cóż, tak myślałem. Gdybyś nie chciał być singlem, to byłbyś poza dostępnym rynkiem na długo zanim mnie poznałeś.  
  
Peter nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, gdy potrząsał głową, ale też nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć. W jego przeszłości było więcej niż wystarczająco pełnych nadziei kandydatów do zajęcia miejsca jego partnera i Peter był pewien, że mógłby sprawić, żeby jeden z tym związków okazałby się trwały, gdyby poczuł taką chęć. Peter wiedział jednak, że z chwilą gdy powie Stilsowi , że nie chce związku, skończą się zarówno ich randki jak i seks, bo Stiles chciał czegoś więcej. Może nie spodziewał się propozycji małżeństwa lub wyznania, że go kocha w najbliższym czasie, ale ostatecznie…  
  
— Stiles, po prostu uważam, że określenie „chłopak” jest zarezerwowane dla młodych ludzi. Mam blisko czterdzieści lat, nawet jeśli wyglądam wystarczająco dobrze, by uznać mnie za dwudziestoparolatka. — Młodzieniec wciąż patrzył na niego tak, jakby wątpił w słowa Petera. Wilkołak wiedział, że to była jego ostatnia szansa, by uciec nie spoglądając za siebie. Po tym co zamierzał powiedzieć będzie w stałym związku. — Myślę, że określenie partner lub kochanek lepiej do mnie pasuje. Cóż, uważam, że _nieprzeciętny_ kochanek najlepiej mnie opisuje, ale to tylko semantyka.  
  
Śmiech Stilesa był piękny i chociaż Peter nie mógł nie zastanawiać się, czy w ostatecznym rozrachunku nie będzie żałować swojego wyboru, w tym momencie nie miał klaustrofobicznego uczucia zakłucia w kajdany, którego się spodziewał.


	7. Podwójne kłopoty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowy rozdział na nowy rok.

Peter powinien być na tyle mądry by wiedzieć, że jego szczęście nie będzie trwać wiecznie. Jego rodzina była watahą wilków i to dosłownie i chociaż nie lubił tego przyznawać, istniało wśród nich pewne podobieństwo do psów. Przeważnie, jeżeli dopadli jakąś kość, to nie pozwolili sobie jej odebrać. Derek powiedział im już o Stilesie, bardzo młodym groomerze, którzy podbił serce wuja. Zaskakujące było to, jak wiele brudnych żartów mogli wymyślać jego siostrzeńcy i siostrzenice na ten temat. Był gotowy zagrozić kilku z nich obrażeniami ciała, jeśli po raz kolejny przy nim opowiedzą jakiś dowcip.

Utrzymanie Stilesa z dala od jego rodziny stało się jego priorytetem, nawet jeśli oznaczało to taktykę ucieczki, gdy Derek przychodził, by odebrać go z salonu piękności. Tak, musiał poświęcić część swojej godności, udając nieposłusznego psa, ciągnącego swojego właściciela z zakładu i biegnącego do przodu w pogoni za nieistniejącą zdobyczą, ale im mniej czasu Derek rozmawiał ze Stilesem tym lepiej.

— Wstydzisz się mnie?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Petera na tyle, że niemal upuścił swoją książkę. Obecnie był w łóżku ze Stilesem, który grał w jakąś grę na swoim telefonie, podczas gdy starszy mężczyzna czytał na temat nieznanego mu prawa dotyczącego jednej z jego spraw. To zwyczajne domowe zachowanie zaledwie po czterech miesiącach, odkąd zaczęli się spotykać „oficjalnie” stało się dość typową sceną. Dlatego też Stiles pytający go, czy się go wstydzi, zaskoczył Petera.

— Oczywiście, że nie. Nie czuję wstydu — mruknął Peter, przewracając stronę.

Stiles miał najwyraźniej jeden z tych swoich „niepewnych” momentów, a wilkołak już dawno temu przekonał się, że mówienie bezsensownych frazesów sprawi jedynie, że chłopak będzie wątpił w ich szczerość.

— Dlaczego więc nie spotkałem nikogo z twojej rodziny? Ty spotkałeś się z moją, poszliśmy na podwójną randkę ze Scottem, a ty lewo co opowiadasz mi o swoich krewnych. Nie spotkałem również żadnego z twoich przyjaciół…

Peter westchnął, zaznaczając stronę, przed zamknięciem książki. Próbował kupić sobie trochę czasu, udając, że potrzebuje chwili, na odłożenie okularów na nocnej szafce.

— Stiles, po prostu nie jestem blisko ze swoją rodziną, a większość moich przyjaciół związanych jest ze mną poprzez pracę. Zanudziłbyś się na śmierć słuchając ich.

Peter nie miał takich przyjaciół jak Scott, za co był wdzięczny, po doświadczeniach katastrofalnej podwójnej rance z nad wyraz moralnym weterynarzem. Jego rodzina natomiast absolutnie nie wchodziła w grę. Nie sądził, że może to przeszkadzać Stilesowi, ale najwyraźniej tak było.

— Czyli nigdy ich nie spotkam? Wiem, że wciąż spędzasz z nimi czas, w końcu kupiłeś psa dla Dereka. Nie mówię, że masz mnie zabierać mnie na comiesięczne rodzinne kolacje, ale czy oni nawet wiedzą, że istnieje?

Właściwie wiedzieli bardzo dużo, o wiele więcej, niż Peter życzyłby żeby wiedzieli o Stilesie.

— Czy ci to naprawdę przeszkadza?

Przecież Peter nie skakał z radości poznając rodzinę Stilesa. Szeryf wciąż posyłał mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenia, gdy tylko był blisko jego syna.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Czuję się tak, jakbyśmy ukrywali nasz związek.

Zacisnął zęby, jakby był gotowy do walki, ale Peter nie rozumiał dlaczego Stiles był tak defensywny w tej sprawie.

— Posłuchaj, Stiles, nigdy nie przyprowadziłem nikogona nasze rodzinne obiady czy spotkania. Zostaniesz otoczony, gdy tylko przekroczysz próg. Jestem zadowolony z tego, co jest między nami i raczej nie chcę, by moja rodzina cię odstraszyła.

Nie wspominając o tym, że któreś z dzieci mogłoby się wygadać, że jesteśmy trochę bardziej dziwaczni niż twoja przeciętna rodzina.

— Nie tak łatwo mnie przestraszyć, Peter.

Bogowie, czasami Peter życzyłby sobie, żeby Stles posiadał większy instynkt samozachowawczy. Może wtedy nie znalazłby swojego kochanka balansującego niepewnie na krześle, by dosięgnąć coś z górnej półki.

— Wiem, po prostu przyzwyczajam się do myśli, że mam kogoś, kogo mogę im przedstawić.

To nie było do końca kłamstwem, a Peter miał nadzieję, że Stiles to kupi. Nadal spodziewał się, że w pewnym momencie znudzi się młodzieńcem, a nawet jeśli nie, to mimo wszystko zamierzał trzymać go z daleka od swojej rodziny.

— W porządku. Rozumiem, ale nie myśl, że pozwolę, by ten temat umarł. W pewnym momencie będę musiał się z nimi spotkać.

Stiles, wciąż nie był zadowolony z tej sytuacji, ale Peter kupił sobie trochę czasu, żeby przynajmniej wszystko przygotować.

OoO

  
Do czasu zakończenia śniadania następnego dnia rano, Stiles powrócił do swojego zwykłego nastroju. Peter zrobił dla nich gofry z jagodami, a wraz z kawą stanowiło to dobry początek dnia. Kiedy więc ktoś zapukał do drzwi, Peter nie miał ochoty otwierać, ale Stiles już wstał od stołu.

— To prawdopodobnie Scott, powiedziałem mu, żeby przyszedł tutaj odebrać filmy, które zostawiłem tutaj w zeszły weekend, chce je obejrzeć razem z Kirą.

Gdyby Peter był bardziej zazdrosnym człowiekiem, to prawdopodobnie powstrzymałby Stilesa od otworzenia drzwi w samych bokserkach i w koszulce Petera. Scott jednak nie stanowił zagrożenia, a Peter za bardzo lubił widok Stilesa w swoim ubraniu, by kazać mu się przebrać.

— Nie jesteś Scottem.

— Nie jesteś wujkiem Peterem.

Peter zamarł. To był głos jego siostrzenicy. Laura brzmiała jednocześnie na rozbawioną jak prawdopodobnie odrobinę zaskoczoną tym, jak bardzo Stiles był faktycznie młody. Pomimo dwudziestu lat na karku Stiles wciąż był uznawany za nastolatka, ku wiecznej uciesze Petera.

— O mój Boże. Musisz być Stilesem. Jestem Cora, ulubiona siostrzenica Petera, to jest Laura. Jesteśmy siostrami Dereka, dużo o tobie słyszałyśmy. Jesteś o wiele ładniejszy niż twierdził Peter.

Na litość boską! Czyżby cały klan Hale pojawił się u jego drzwi? Nie chcąc zostawić Stilesa stojącego na progu, Peter wstał od stołu, by dowiedzieć się, w jak wielkie kłopoty popadł.

Na szczęście, to były to tylko jego dwie siostrzenice, ale to nie znaczyło, że reszta rodziny nie była w drodze. Cora już owinęła ramię wokół Stilesa w przyjaznym uścisku, a Laura z rozczarowaniem spoglądała na jego partnera. Peter uważał, że nie miała żadnego prawa do oceniania go, biorąc pod uwagę jej związki z bogatymi chłopcami z uniwersytetów.

— Cora… Laura… czemu zawdzięczamy tę przyjemność?

Stiles wyglądał na rozbawionego i przerażonego przez te dwie kobiety, które nagle wtargnęły do mieszkania Petera.

— Jesteśmy tu z rozkazu mamy. Chce się upewnić, że otrzymałeś wiadomość dotyczącą twojego zadania na całorocznym spotkaniu żebyś nie mógł udawać, że nic nie wiedziałeś —Laura prychnęła, podczas gdy Cora wydawała się trwale przyklejona do boku Stilesa.

— I dlatego przyjechałyśmy wcześniej, żeby zobaczyć, czy uda nam się zmusić cię do zrobienia nam śniadania.

Cora była bezwstydna i nie myliła się w tym, że była ulubienicą Petera.

— Peter zrobił gofry. Wciąż jest ich wystarczająco dużo, byście się dołączyły… —Stiles zaoferował niepotrzebnie, teraz Peter nie mógł pozbyć się swoich siostrzenic.

— Cora, czy możesz puścić mojego chłopaka, żeby mógł się ubrać i może zamkniesz za sobą drzwi wejściowe.

W jej oczach nie widniało żadne poczucie winy, gdy robiła, to o co ją poproszono. Jednak Stiles wydawał się skrępowany.

— Racja, i tak miałem już iść. Powiedziałem mojemu tacie, że wpadnę do niego.

O ile Peter wiedział, Stiles nic takiego nie mówił. Mieli w planach leniwy poranek, a jeszcze przed chwilą dyskutowali o tym, czy pójść do muzeum. Peter był pewien, że jego siostrzenice tak samo jak on, usłyszały nierówne bicie serca Stilesa.

Na szczęście nie skomentowały tego, chociaż Cora wypowiedziała bezgłośnie do niego „chłopak”, gdy Stiles wszedł do sypialni, by się przebrać. Mimo wszystkich ich żartów, najwyraźniej nie spodziewali się, że sprawy między nim a Stilesem będą w rzeczywistości poważnym związkiem. Upewniwszy się, że jego siostrzenice rozgoszczą się w kuchni, podążył za Stilesem. Biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był odpowiednio ubrany by przyjmować gości musiał zmienić ubranie.

— Nie planowałeś spotkać się ze swoim ojcem. — Komentarz nie był oskarżeniem, Peter był ciekawy, dlaczego Stiles skłamał.

— To prawda, ale nie chcesz, żebym spotkał się z twoją rodziną, dlatego znikam. Jeśli wyjdą wcześniej, to możesz wysłać mi sms-a, że wciąż możemy zjeść wspólnie kolację lub coś.

No dobrze, Stiles starał się być uczynny. Czasami Petr naprawdę pragnął uderzyć osobę, która sprawiła, że młodzieniec taki był, zawsze starał się zadowolić ludzi wokół siebie.

Peter kusiło, by pozwolić mu wyjść. Wszystko, co Stiles powiedziałby teraz Corze lub Laurze, w ciągu kilku godzin dotarłoby do reszty rodzinny. Pod koniec dnia Peter prawdopodobnie byłby zmuszony spotkać się z Talią, aby omówić, czy Stiles powinien być poinformowany o wyjątkowym charakterze ich rodzinny.

— Stiles, możesz zostać, Cora może być raczej zuchwała, ale nie gryzie… zbyt mocno.

Wiedział, że mu teraz ulegał, Stiles owinął go wokół swojego małego palca.

— Nie boję się Cory, ale Laura chyba mnie nie lubi — przyznał Stiles, zerkając na drzwi sypialni, jakby kobieta miała właśnie przez nie wejść.

Peter wiedział, że jego mieszkanie nie było wystarczająco dźwiękoszczelne, żeby rodzina nie podsłuchiwała ich rozmowy, więc Laura na pewno to słyszała.

— Laura chyba myśli, że jesteś dla mnie za młody albo, że spotykasz się ze mną wyłącznie dla pieniędzy… prawdopodobnie obie te rzeczy — prychnął Peter. — Nie ma jednak prawa oceniać naszego związku. Na jej historie randek składają się kontakty z kompletnymi dzieciakami i zgrzybiałymi staruszkami.

Laura właśnie skończyła trzydzieści dwa lata, a jej obecny kochanek,który pojawił się po tym jak opuścił ją mąż wilkołak miał dwadzieścia pięć. Podczas, gdy inni wydawali się lubić jej byłego męża ze względu na to jak traktował Laurę, to Peter widział jego stosunek do wszystkich, których uważał za gorszych od siebie. Peter sam był „dupkiem” jeśli o to chodziło, ale upewnił się, że miał prawo być zarozumiałym. Mężczyzna niemal zagotował się ze wściekłości, gdy Peter skopał mu tyłek, za opuszczenie jego siostrzenicy i zabranie połowy jej pieniędzy. Może nie lubił za bardzo Laury, ale była rodziną i nikt nie mógł jej zawstydzać w ten sposób.

Różnica wieku między nią a jej obecnym kochankiem nie była tak znacząca jak u Petera i Stilesa, którzy mieli nieco ponad dekadę różnicy między sobą, ale Stiles był psychicznie o wiele bardziej dojrzały niż jej niedawno mianowany chłopiec do zabawy.

— Chcesz żebym został, Peter? Bądź ze mną szczery w tej sprawie. Mogę po prostu wyjść i odwiedzić mojego tatę.

Peter czuł się teraz tak, jakby był poddawany jakiemuś testowi.

— Wiesz, że chciałbym cię trzymać z daleka od mojej rodziny, ale nie wstydzę się ciebie. Już cię widzieli, a zmuszenie cię do ukrycia sprawi tylko, że ich gorliwość do spotkania cię stanie się jeszcze gorsza — prychnął. — Zostań więc, skończ śniadanie i nie pozwól im się przestraszyć.

— Tak jest, kapitanie.

No cóż, Stiles przez większość czasu zachowywał się bardziej dojrzale niż inne osoby w jego wieku. Peter był bardziej niż zadowolony z pocałunku, który otrzymał jako podziękowanie. Był prawie pewien, że właśnie zapewnił sobie niesamowity seks, pozwalając Stilesowi na spotkanie ze swoją rodziną. Może powinien napisać do Chrisa w którymś momencie i sprawdzić, czy Stiles byłby zainteresowany spotkaniem jego przyjaciela jako kogoś innego niż „ojca Allison”.


	8. Poznaj moich rodziców 2

Peter nie był zaskoczony tym, że Stiles i Cora świetnie się dogadywali. Laura i Peter spędzili większość czasu przy śniadaniu na rzucaniu sobie nieprzyjemnych spojrzeń i uszczypliwych obelg, podczas gdy Cora wykorzystywała swoją szansę na przesłuchanie Stilesa na temat jego życia. Cora była w wieku chłopaka, ale jeszcze nie zdecydowała, co dalej robić. Miała różne prace w kilku krajach i wciąż nie miała pojęcia, którą ścieżką kariery chciałaby podążać. Miała tysiące zabawnych historii do opowiedzenia i podczas gdy Laura przekazała Peterowi pewne informacje o prawdziwych obowiązkach, jakie miał do wykonania podczas tegorocznego zgromadzenia, Cora ze Stilesem wymieniali się zabawnymi anegdotami z pracy. Kiedy Stiles zaczął opowiadać, że wierzy iż nadanie psu imienia Peter może sprawić, że ten stanie się próżny, Peter postanowił, że najwyższy czas, aby jego siostrzenice zostawiły ich w spokoju.

— Stiles, jeśli chcemy iść do tego muzeum, to powinniśmy zaraz wyjść.

Uniesiona brew dawała jasno znać, że Stiles był świadom tego, że po prostu próbuje uciec od swojej rodziny, ale nie wytknął mu tego.

— Oczywiście, Laura i tak miałaś mnie podrzucić na moją rozmowę o pracę, po drodze możemy kupić kawę — zgodziła się Cora, wstając z kanapy, na której siedziała, posyłając siostrze porozumiewawcze spojrzenie.

Peter nigdy nie przyzna tego głośno, ale Cora była jego ulubioną siostrzenicą. Przynajmniej słuchała, gdy wysyłał jasny sygnał, że trzeba się wynosić.

— Masz rozmowę o pracę? — spytał Stiles, również wstając, bez wątpienia chcąc odprowadzić je do drzwi, jakby mieszkał w mieszkaniu Petera i gościł ich. Z drugiej strony Peter musiał zrobić miejsce w swojej łazience dla taniej maszynki i pianki do golenia, której używał Stiles, może więc zmierzali w tym kierunku. Czy to nie była przerażająca myśl?

— Ta, pewna fucha w księgarni. Potrzebuje pieniędzy.

Wzruszyła ramionami, sprawiając, że Peter i Laura westchnęli identycznie. Podczas gdy Peter nie miał nic przeciwko temu, że Cora jeszcze nie miała ustalonego planu na życie, to drażniło go, że wciąż zmieniała pracę. Wydawało się, że nic nie utrzyma jej zainteresowania wystarczająco długo, by osiąść, co sprawiło, że posiadała w swoim życiorysie dziwną kolekcję różnych miejsc pracy, w których pracowała zazwyczaj zaledwie od kilku miesięcy do roku.

— Daj znać, jak poszło. Zastanawiam się, czy nie zatrudnić kogoś, kto pomógłby mi w sprzątaniu i odbierałby telefony oraz zajmował się recepcją.

Zapewnienie, aby spanikowany pies nie zniszczył całego salonu, z jednoczesnym odebraniem telefony było trudniejsze niż się wydawało. Stiles kilkakrotnie opowiadał mu o tym, że rozważa zatrudnienie kogoś do pomocy.

Peter miał głęboką nadzieję, że Cora dostanie tę pracę w księgarni. Uwielbiał swoją siostrzenicę, ale nie potrzebował więcej relacji swojej rodziny z Stilesem. Zostały wymienione ogólne uprzejmości i Laura wesoło przypomniała im obu, że zostali zaproszeni na coroczne zgromadzenie, zanim zdołał zamknąć drzwi przed ich twarzami. Czekał z westchnieniem ulgi, dopóki nie był pewien, że były poza zasięgiem słuchu.

— Cóż… czy powinienem zacząć wymyślać wymówkę, dlaczego nie mogę przejść na spotkanie? — spytał swobodnym tonem Stiles, zbierając naczynia, aby umieścić je w zmywarce.

Jego ton głosu mógł oszukać Petera, gdyby nie słyszał wyraźnego bicia jego serca, które przyśpieszyło. Stiles chciał iść, chciał poznać jego rodzinę. Nie dlatego, że pragnął ich spotkać, ale dlatego że chciał usłyszeć, jak Peter go przedstawia. Patrząc wstecz, Peter był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że spotykali się już niemal rok.

— Nie, powinieneś przyjść, Cora wyraźnie cię uwielbia.

Nie był pewien, co do reszty rodzinny, ale Stiles zasługiwał na to, by wiedzieć, w co się wpakowywał. Peter był zaskoczony, że bardziej martwił się faktem, że Stiles mógł się wystraszyć, niż tym, że był w na tyle poważnym związku, by jego partner poznał jego rodzinę.

OoO

  
— W porządku, wiedziałem, że jesteś bogaty, ale to jest szalone — skomentował Stiles, gdy patrzył na dom przed nimi.

Peter musiał przyznać, że dom Hale wciąż wywierał na nim wrażenie, chociaż mieszkał w nim przez większą część swojego życia.

— Wciąż możesz odejść. Wydaje się, że pozostało ci około pięciu sekund, zanim nie zostaniesz zauważony i zmuszony do przyłączenia się do nich.

Drażnił się, chociaż mała cześć jego duszy wciąż miała nadzieję, że Stiles odejdzie. Piękny, uparty Stiles jedynie zacisnął zęby.

— Nie, zrobiłem to jedzenie z jakiegoś powodu. Spotkam się z twoją rodziną.

Przykryty pokrywką garnek w jego dłoniach, trzymany był jakby był tarczą, gdy maszerowali w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

Pomimo wszelkich próśb Petera, Stiles nie pozwolił mu przynieść butelki wina z jego domowej kolekcji. To był weekend, który mieli głównie spędzić na jedzeniu, więc Stiles przyniósł jedzenie. Polska potrawa, której nazwy Peter nie potrafił wymówić, nawet gdyby chciał była zaskakująco pyszna. Stiles przygotował kilka różnych porcji, aby upewnić się, że weźmie tylko najlepsze z nich, a Peter chętnie pożarł te, które nie spełniły wysokich wymagań. Przynajmniej mógłby sam je zjeść, gdyby Stiles uciekł, po spędzeniu pięciu minut z jego rodziną.

— Ty musisz być Stiles. — Talia wyglądała oszałamiająco w letniej sukience, ale w jej oczach nie było ciepła, gdy oceniała chłopaka Petera. — Wiele o tobie słyszałam.

— Także wiele o tobie słyszałem. Domyślam się, że jesteś jego siostrą.

Stiles nie kulił się, tylko utrzymał jej spojrzenie z uniesiona głową i to sprawiło, że Peter chciał wypiąć pierś w dumie. Ludzie nie muszą być tak świadomi na otoczenie jak wilkołaki, ale nawet oni zwykle odczuwają naturalną potrzebę uległości wobec alfy. Pomimo braku instynktu samozachowawczego, Stiles był wspaniały gdy się jej przeciwstawiał. Najwyraźniej była to cecha, którą Talia wydawała się doceniać, ponieważ natychmiast ociepliła się wobec młodzieńca.  
  
— Rozumiem, dlaczego cię lubi. Śmiało, wchodź, pozostali czekają z tyłu domu.

Stiles spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale Peter wiedział tyle samo co on. Talia na ogół lubiła, aby jej zasady były przestrzegane. Rzucenie jej takiego wyzwania powinno być raczej powodem do niechęci, niż uzyskania aprobaty. Nie miał jednak czasu, zastanawiać się nad tym, kiedy przeszli przez tylnie drzwi do ogrodu. Nagły spokój tłumu, był niepokojący dla Petera, nawet jeśli wciąż rozbrzmiewały wokół nich rozmowy. Oczywiste, że wszyscy byli ciekawi mężczyzny, któremu rzeczywiście udało się związać na stałe z Peterem, ale nikt nie odważył się spojrzeć wprost na nich. Na szczęście Cora nie miała problemu z byciem wysoce niestosowną i w ciągu kilku sekund Stiles został odciągnięty na bok, by pozostawić naczynie na stole. Pozostawiło to Petera narażonego na ataki.

OoO

  
— Jest trochę młody.

To Talia pojawiła się za nim, śledząc wzrokiem Stilesa, który był ciągnięty przez Corę, by porozmawiać z Derekiem.  
— Wiem, że go sprawdziłaś, więc wątpię, żebym musiał ci wyjaśniać, że jest pełnoletni.

Peter nie chciał walczyć ze swoją siostrą, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego wszyscy byli tak zaniepokojeni różnicą wieku. Gdyby Stiles ledwo co wszedł w dorosłość, to zrozumiałby ich obawy, ale mężczyzna ma ponad dwadzieścia lat i był więcej niż wystarczająco dorosły, by poradzić sobie z Peterem.

— To było tylko spostrzeżenie, Peter. Rozumiem, dlaczego go lubisz. Byłby wspaniałym wilkiem, jest uparty jak ty — mówiła cicho, nie przejmując sie jego tonem.

Peter musiał przyznać, że ta myśl również przyszła mu do głowy. Stiles był dziki, lojalny oraz uparty w sposób, który Peter uznawał w równym stopniu za ujmujący jak i denerwujący. Stiles byłby wspaniałym wilkiem, gdyby urodził się jako jeden z nich.

— Jaki jest więc twój problem z nim? Przecież musisz mieć jakiś!

Zawsze coś było nie tak z wyborami Petera. Niezależnie od tego, czy to była jego kariera, czy życie miłosne, Talia zawsze miała swoje „ale”.

— Nie mam z nim problemu, ale czy zastanawiałeś się, czy zaakceptuje to kim jesteś? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że spotykałeś się z nim jako pies Dereka.

Zacisnął zęby, gdy poruszyła ten temat. Rozmawiała już z nim o tym, gdy potwierdził, że Stiles przybędzie z nim na spotkanie, ale najwyraźniej czuła, że potrzebują jeszcze jednej rozmowy od serca.

— Talia, już ci mówiłem. Nie musi wiedzieć, nie w tej chwili. Minął zaledwie rok.

Oparł się pokusie, by obnażyć szyję, gdy spojrzała na niego z gniewem.

— Z twoją historią życia miłosnego, rok to praktycznie propozycja małżeństwa. — Sam pomysł sprawił, że niemalże się zakrztusił. Nie byli nawet w pobliżu myślenia o małżeństwie i nie planowali tego kroku w najbliższym czasie. — Musisz mu powiedzieć, Peter. Powiedziałam dzieciom, aby się nie zmieniały, ale są tylko dziećmi. Nie możesz tego trzymać przed nim na zawsze w tajemnicy.

Peter nienawidził, gdy jego siostra miała rację. Dzieci Talii były dorosłe, ale było ich więcej w rodzinnym drzewie Haleów. Nastolatki nadal miały problem z kontrolowaniem swoich zmian i powstrzymanie pięcioletniego chłopca od pokazania psich kłów, gdy miał atak złości było prawie niemożliwe. Stiles nie byłby pod wrażeniem, gdyby Peter powiedział: _„Niespodzianka”_ , w chwili gdy dosłownie byłby gryziony przez któregoś Hale’a. Mimo to, patrząc jak Stiles rozmawia z jego rodziną, nie mógł powstrzymać lęku na myśl o dokonaniu tej konkretnej spowiedzi. Oznaczało to również, że będzie musiał przyznać się do przychodzenia do Stilesa na cotygodniową sesję pielęgnacyjną i plotkarską. Uśmiechnął się, gdy Stiles napotkał jego spojrzenie. Mógł poczekać jeszcze chwilę dłużej. Rodzina Hale była wystarczająco przerażająca, nawet bez ujawnienia pazurów.

Oczywiście, właśnie wtedy wszystko przekształciło się w prawdziwe piekło.


	9. Kawaler

Dzieci z natury mają wybuchowy temperament. Mogą być istnymi aniołkami lub diabłami, a w opinii Petera nie istniał dla nich żaden stan pomiędzy tymi dwoma skrajnościami. Spotkanie wydawało się przebiegać dobrze, Stiles został przedstawiony po kolei różnym osobom, ponieważ wszyscy chcieli poznać kruchego człowieka, o którym tak wiele słyszeli od jego siostrzenic i siostrzeńca, bo oczywiście nie od Petera. Udało mu się spędzić trochę czasu ze Stilesem wyłącznie wtedy gdy zatrzymał go w kuchni. Niestety, jego chłopak był nastawiony na wywarcie dobrego wrażenia na jego rodzinie i uważał, że próba wymknięcia się z przyjęcia jest absolutnie sprzeczna z jego planami.

Jakiś czas po tym, jak poddano deser, zaczęły się problemy.

Rodzina Hale była jedną z tych dużych, a wszyscy kuzyni traktowali rozmnażanie bardzo poważnie, niczym jakąś misję od Boga. Peter dostrzegał w tym oczywistą ironię, ponieważ prawdopodobnie w zasięgu wielu kilometrów nie było bardziej ateistycznej rodziny niż oni. Oznaczało to jednak, że wokół kręciło się prawie piętnaścioro dzieci poniżej dziecięciu lat. Niektóre były ludźmi, ale większość stanowiła wilkołaki. Połączenie hiperaktywnych dzieci ze słodkim deserem po prostu prosiło się o kłopoty.

Nie było do końca jasne, kto zaczął, ale w ciągu pięciu minut radosne okrzyki dzieci zmieniły się we wrzaski wściekłości. Chodziło o coś związanego z tym, że ktoś dostał większą porcję niż inni albo jakiś deser został wytrącony z czyjś rąk przez inne dziecko, w każdym razie coś rozpoczęło awanturę. W normalniej rodzinie nie stanowiłoby to problemu. Jeśli jednak wzięło się jednak pod uwagę zwierzęcy gen, który ich dotyczył, cała sytuacja stawała się bardziej skomplikowana. Krzyki przyciągnęły uwagę dorosłych, w tym Stilesa, i wszyscy patrzyli, jak dzieci się kłócą mimo że rodzice kazali im się uspokoić. Wszystko potoczyło się błyskawicznie. W jednej chwili wszyscy widzieli dwójkę uroczych dzieci, które krzyczały i płakały, by chwilę potem obojgu wyrosły pazury i skoczyły na siebie z morderczym zamiarem.

W całym zamieszaniu wszyscy zapomnieli o Stilesie, rodzice pobiegli rozdzielić walczących, Talia warczała swoim głosem alfy, by zmusić zebrany chdo posłuszeństwa. Dzieci może nie były w stanie się pozabijać, ale zajmowanie się rozdartymi ubraniami też nie było przyjemną sprawą.

Peter jednak nie dbał o krzyczące dzieci, interesował się jedynie tym, że jego chłopak był blady jak duch, gdy patrzył, jak rodzina Hale radzi sobie z czymś co powinno być normalną kłótnią wśród dzieci tylko, że te dzieci miały pazury i kły. W ciągu paru sekund Stiles wstał od stołu i udał się w kierunku drzwi.

— Stiles… — Peter natychmiast ruszył w jego stronę.

— Nie, Peter. Nie waż się, kurwa. — Przez chwilę Peter sądził, że to szok przemawiał przez chłopaka, ale kiedy Stiles spojrzał na niego, zrozumiał, że to nie było zaskoczenie, ale gniew.— Zastanawiałem, dlaczego nie wiedzę żadnego psa, a przecież wiem, że Derek tu mieszka. Raczej ciężko jest ukryć tak dużego psa.

— Stiles, pozwól mi wyjaśnić.

Peter uwielbiał to, jak szybko Stiles potrafił łączyć fakty i wyciągać wnioski, ale teraz żałował, że groomer tak szybko zrozumiał całą sytuację.

— Co chcesz mi wyjaśnić, Peter? Szczerze mówiąc, sam nie wiem, co bardziej mnie wkurza! To, że nie zadałeś sobie trudu, by powiedzieć mi, że wejdę w jakiś dziwny świat naukowo fantastyczny, czy to że najwyraźniej szpiegowałeś mnie w swojej psiej formie. Jestem pewien, że dobrze się przy tym bawiłeś.

Peter był świetnym prawnikiem. To znaczyło, że powinien cechować się szybkim refleksem w razie potrzeby umieć wybrnąć z każdej absurdalnej sytuacji dzięki właściwej argumentacji. Teraz jednak nie mógł sformułować żadnej mowy obronnej, nie miał nic do powiedzenia.

— Stiles… proszę nie mów o tym nikomu. Jesteśmy dumni z tego, że zachowujemy to w tajemnicy.

Widok czystej nienawiści na twarzy Stilesa prawdopodobnie bolał go bardziej niż jakakolwiek rana zdobyta podczas walki.

— Nie martw się, Peter. Zresztą, kto by mi uwierzył?

Stiles odszedł nie oglądając się za siebie, a Peter czekał, aż poczuje większy ból, ale wszystko co czuł to pustka.

OoO

  
— Musisz z nim porozmawiać— warknął Derek, spoglądając przez ladę na groomera.

Stiles wyglądał na nieporuszonego, co było frustrujące.

— Nie muszę nic robić. To on mnie okłamał. Właściwie to ty również mnie okłamywałeś. Dlaczego miałbym chcieć mieć coś wspólnego z waszą rodziną?

Derek całkowicie się z nim zgadzał, ale minęły już trzy miesiące i zaczynał wariować.

— Peter jest załamany. Naprawdę załamany. Czy wiesz, jak dziwne jest patrzenie na mojego wujka, który je lody wprost z pudełka i ogląda powtórki „Kawalera”? — Nie widziano Petera przez miesiąc, co sprawiło, że Talia zaczęła się na tyle martwić, by wysłać do niego Dereka. Wspomnienie widoku Petera z tłustymi włosami i zaniedbanymi paznokciami wciąż stanowiło koszmar. — To co zrobił było niesamowicie głupie, ale mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że nie było to jego intencją, kiedy po raz pierwszy tutaj przyszedł.

— Nawet jeśli tak było, to wciąż robił wszystko, aby się ze mą spotykać i nie pomyślał o tym, że może powinien odwołać swoje wizyty w salonie.

Tak, Peter był idiotą.

— Mój wujek jest wybredny. Czy wiesz, do ilu salonów musiałem go zabrać na przestrzeni ostatnich lat? Jeździłem do wszystkich w hrabstwie i żadnego z nich nie polubił tak jak twojego. Widziałeś jego łazienkę. Czy wydaje się typem faceta, który porzuciłby swoje rutynowe zabiegi pielęgnacyjne?

Do cholery, Peter w rzeczywistości był człowiekiem, który poświęcał czas, aby przyciąć swoje paznokcie i wyczyścić je po walkach.

— Derek, powiedziałem mu wiele rzeczy, których bym nie ujawnił, gdybym wiedział, że to on. Pomijając fakt, że takie rzeczy nie powinny zdarzać się w prawdziwym życiu, gdyby tylko powiedziałby mi o tym wcześniej, to kontynuowałbym nasze spotkania, bez zawstydzania się dla jego chorej rozrywki.

Stiles wyglądał na rzeczywiście zdenerwowanego i Derek w pewnym stopniu nienawidził wujka za to. Stiles nie zasługiwał na to, by naruszać jego prywatność.

— Nie sądzę, by się spodziewał, że ten związek będzie kontynuowany. Zawsze kończyło się na kilku randkach z jedną osobą i nigdy nie zabrał nikogo na spotkanie z rodziną. Czy uwierzyłbyś mu, gdyby powiedział ci, że jesteśmy wilkołakami?

Derek był absolutnie przekonanym, że po tym wszystkim do końca swoich dni nie będzie niczego winien swojemu wujowi.

— Nie wiem, ale też nie dał mi szansy. Nie chcę go już więcej w moim życiu.

Bicie serca Stilesa straciło na chwilę swój rytm, a sądząc po ciemnych workach pod oczami, był tak samo nieszczęśliwy jak Peter.

— Po prostu z nim porozmawiaj. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, byście mogli ruszyć dalej, bo nie sądzę, by Peter może być bardziej przygnębiony niż teraz. Powtórki „Kawalera”, Stiles.

Derek wyszedł, zanim Stiles mógł znowu zaprotestować. Obaj wiedzieli, że wszystko co by powiedział, byłoby kłamstwem. Stiles był zdecydowany pójść i zobaczyć Petera, choćby po to, by przekonać się, że był tak samo nieszczęśliwy jak on.

OoO

  
Peter nie wiedział, że był zdolny do odczuwania takiego letargu. Puste uczucie w klatce piersiowej nie zmniejszyło się z czasem, jeśli cokolwiek się zmieniło, to zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej. Peter usprawiedliwiał swoją odmowę próby kontaktu ze Stilesem tym, że daje mu czas potrzebny na ochłonięcie. W końcu to była wielka rzecz i zasługiwał na trochę czasu. Po dwóch tygodniach stwierdził, że nie potrzebuje Stilesa, jeśli groomer dalej nie chciał się z nim skontaktować, prawdopodobnie nie chciał kontynuować ich związku, to nic złego. Peter i tak nie był zbyt dobry jeśli chodziło o związki. Właściwie to on powinien był to zakończyć, ale Stiles robiący to za niego, tylko zaoszczędził mu czasu.

Po czterech tygodniach jego wilk jęczał. Ich cotygodniowa piątkowa wizyta u Stilesa nadeszła i przeszła bez echa, a on tęsknił za młodzieńcem. Pielęgnacja siebie, w ludzkiej czy wilczej postaci, przypominała mu o byłym kochanku, więc Peter trzymał się z daleka od luster. Kichał od czasu do czasu, ponieważ nie mógł znieść od pewnego czasu swojego zapachu i kontynuował leżenie na kanapie.

Jego współpracownicy byli zaskoczeni, że skorzystał z urlopu. Peter nie wziął wolnego przez te wszystkie lata, kiedy z nimi pracował. Był to powód, dla którego był wystarczająco wysoki w łańcuchu pokarmowym firmy, by wziąć kilka miesięcy wolnego bez reperkusji. Nie sprawiało to jednak, że czuł się lepiej.

Stiles zadomowił się w życiu Petera, a wilk nie miał pojęcia, jak usunąć jego ślady. Nowe DVD w jego kolekcji filmowej, ubrania w szufladzie, która gdzieś w między czasie zaczęła należeć do Stilesa. Wszystkie symbole tego, jak bardzo stał się częścią jego życia, a wyrzucenie wszystkiego oznaczało zamknięcie tego rozdziału. Mimo wszystkich swoich mentalnych nagan, że był lepszy od tego, że zawsze był samotnym wilkiem, Peter wciąż nie mógł się zmusić, by wyrzucić rzeczy chłopaka.

Dlatego siedział na kanapie i udawał, że interesuje się tym, czy obecny uczestnik programu wybierze blondynkę czy brunetkę, by spędzić z nią swoje życie. Oglądanie tego mu nie pomagało, ale wszystko inne również nie.

Planował powiedzieć Derekowi, by się odpierdolił, gdy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi, ale potem usłyszał bicie serca. To nie był Derek, to był Stiles i biorąc pod uwagę jego bicie serca był bardzo zdenerwowany, tak samo jak nagle poczuł się Peter. Nie chciał teraz ponownie spotkać się z młodzieńcem. Chciałby w takim momencie wyglądać ładnie i schludnie. Najlepiej z seksownym modelem na ramieniu, żeby pokazać Stilesowi, że z nim ostatecznie skończył. Niestety, spodnie dresowe i koszulka, która miała plamę musiały wystarczyć.

— Stiles…

Jego paznokcie wbiły się w futrynę drzwi. Musiał się zmusić, by nie uciec przed tą konfrontacją. Jedynym komfortem było to, że Stiles wyglądał na tak samo rozbitego jak on.

— Słuchałeś, jak opowiadałem ci o wszystkim co dzieje się w moim życiu. Naprawdę cię za to nienawidzę. — Peter nie miał do powiedzenia nic, co mogło sprawić, że wyglądałby na mniejszego dupka, więc po prostu milczał. Wyglądało na to, że Stiles miał zamiar wygłosić wielką przemowę na temat wszystkich powodów, dla których nienawidził Petera, a potem odejść. Peter naprawdę cierpiał przez fakt, że sprawił, iż młodzieniec czuł się tak nieszczęśliwy. — Ale bardzo za tobą tęsknię.

— Stiles, przepraszam. Powinienem był ci powiedzieć albo przerwać nasze spotkania w salonie, ale za bardzo mi się one podobały. Nie chciałem wybierać, bo jesteś najlepszym groomerem u jakiego byłem, ale chciałem cię mieć również w łóżku. — Zaczął Peter, ale potem westchnął i wykonał gest zapraszający Stilesa do środku. To nie była rozmowa, którą można było przeprowadzić na korytarzy. Jego sąsiedzi byli równie wścibscy, jak jego rodzina. — Lubiłem słuchać cię, gdy wymieniałeś rzeczy, które sprawiają, że mam idealnego penisa i jak podoba ci się bycie ze mną. Nie wstydzę się do tego przyznać, ale zdaję sobie sprawę, jak bardzo naruszyłem twoją prywatność.

Peter nie przepadał za przeprosinami. To nie była właściwie pierwsza kłótnia między nim a Stilesem, ale była to pierwsza tak poważna. Nie chodziło tutaj o nieodebrane połączenie telefoniczne lub rozpraszanie, gdy trzeba było wykonać swoją pracę. To mógł być i prawdopodobnie był oficjalny koniec ich związku. Coś, na co Peter nie chciał pozwolić, aby się stało.

— To ty byłeś tym, który do mnie podszedł. To ty mnie zabrałeś do swojego domu. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Stiles zapewne uważał go za jakiegoś podręcznikowego prześladowcę. Szczerze mówiąc, powiedzenie mu, że po prostu chciał, żeby nie umawiał się z Derekiem, również nie było najlepszą wymówką.

— Zrobiłem to, ponieważ narzekałeś na to, że ostatnio nie miałeś szczęścia w znalezieniu kogoś. Podobałeś mi się fizycznie i pomyślałem, że jedna wspólnie spędzona noc nie zaszkodzi. Nie planowałem pozwolić ci zostać do rana, a tym bardziej zaprosić cię na drugą randkę. Po prostu myślałem, że dobrze się ze sobą zabawimy.

To była prawda, nawet jeśli Peter wciąż zamierał trzymać Dereka z dala od Stilesa.

— Więc co? Zaprosiłeś mnie na drugą randkę, ponieważ bawiło cię słuchanie w salonie o moim kolejnym spotkaniu z tobą.

Peter wiedział, że Stiles miał prawo być na niego wściekły, ale nie lubił być oskarżany o to, że byłby gotów zrobić wszystko dla kilku komplementów.

— Stiles, akceptuję fakt, że jesteś na mnie wściekły. Masz do tego pełne prawo. Może nie miałem najczystszych intencji, kiedy poderwałem cię w klubie, ale nawet nie zadałeś sobie trudu, aby zapytać o moje imię, zanim poszedłeś ze mną do domu. Spytałem cię o kolejne wyjście, ponieważ dobrze się bawiliśmy. Nie spodziewałem się, że będzie to trwało tak długo, alei nie widziałem powodu, dla którego miałbym zaprzestać swoich wizyt w twoim salonie, skoro nasza relacja i tak miała potrwać tylko kilka tygodni. Jednak nie skończyła się, a wtedy powiedziałeś mi już wystarczająco dużo rzeczy, aby ta rozmowa była niezręczna, bez względu na to, kiedy miałbym powiedzieć ci prawdę. Większości ludzi nie przyjmuje zbyt dobrze wiadomość, że wilkołaki istnieją naprawdę.

Peter był przerażony możliwością, że Stiles po usłyszeniu tego uciekłby i najwyraźniej miał co do tego rację, jeśli ich obecna walka była jakąkolwiek wskazówką.

— Nie jestem jak większość ludzi, Peter.

Stiles był równie zgryźliwy jak on, i wyglądał wspaniale z całym tym ognistym temperamentem.

— Naprawdę? Ponieważ z mojego punktu widzenia, jesteś tutaj po to aby zerwać ze mną, czyli dzieje się dokładnie tak, jak tego się spodziewałem?

To bolało. To naprawdę bolało. Peter tęsknił za wcześniejszym poczuciem pustki.

— Kochasz mnie?

Pytanie pojawiło się nagle, a wszystkie ostre słowa, jakie Peter przygotował zniknęły w mgnieniu oka.

— Co?

— Słyszałeś mnie. Kochasz mnie? Chcę wiedzieć.

To był całkowity zwrot w ich dyskusji i Peter nie był pewien do czego zmierzał Stiles.

— Oczywiście, że cię kocham. Wydawało mi się, że to wiesz.

Nie powiedział tych słów głośno, ale jego działania jasno dawały znać, że tak czuje, prawda? W końcu zabrał Stilesa na spotkanie ze swoją rodziną.

— Ludzie lubią to słyszeć od czasu do czasu — prychnął Stiles i Peter naprawdę chciał mu odpowiedzieć jaką ciętą ripostą, ale niespodziewanie nagle się całowali, co w ogóle mu nie przeszkadzało. Stiles jest przyciśnięty do niego, a jego dłoń znajdowała się na szyi wilkołaka, który po prostu wiedział, że rozpływa się pod jego dotykiem. — Nadal musisz mi to wynagrodzić w spektakularny sposób i nie myśl, że tak łatwo o tym zapomnę… ale jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem Peterze Hale — ostrzegł go Stiles, po tym jak rozdzielili się, ale młodzieniec znów był szczęśliwy. — Za bardzo cię kocham, by to zakończyć.


	10. Uśmiech!

To było upokarzające. To naprawdę była jedyna rzecz, o której mógł myśleć Peter, gdy Stiles zajmował się jego futrem. Kiedy rozważał możliwe pomysły Stilesa na zemstę za jego małe oszustwo, nie umieścił tego na liście możliwych rzeczy. W jakiś sposób młodzieńcowi udało się sformułować prośbę, której Peter nie mógł odmówić, a która będzie go upokarzać i prześladować do końca swojego życia. Gdyby nie był tutaj osobą cierpiącą, prawdopodobnie mógłby docenić doskonałą przebiegłość Stilesa.  
  
— W porządku, Cora, czy masz ustawiony aparat?  
  
Jego siostrzenica, która teraz szczęśliwa pracowała jako asystentka Stilesa, czerpała absolutną radość z jego udręki.  
  
— Myślę, że wygląda dobrze, Stiles. Cała rodzina to pokocha.  
  
Oczywiście, że tak. Jego kompletne upokorzenie było zawsze czymś, czym mogli się rozkoszować. Zdrajcy. Każdy z nich.  
  
— Peter, przestań patrzeć z byka. Powinieneś być radosny. Pamiętaj, robisz to dla słusznej sprawy.  
  
Stiles rzucił mu spojrzenie, które przypomniało Peterowi, że nie miał na myśli tylko miłości.  
  
Stilesowi zajęło sporo czasu, aby przyjść do niego ze swoimi żądaniami. Szczerze mówiąc, Peter w tym czasie doszedł do wniosku, że jego słowa były jedynie na pokaz. Stiles wprowadził się do niego, a Peter wciąż miał swoje cotygodniowe zabiegi pielęgnacyjne. Nie powinien dać się zwieść temu fałszywemu poczuciu bezpieczeństwa. Stiles mógł żywić urazę, przez bardzo długi okres, a Peter był na to ślepy. Młodzieniec był na tyle sprytny, by nie poprosić o coś, czego nie zniósłby Peter, ale wilkołak uważał, że w każdej chwili może coś takiego nadejść. Stiles kazał mu siedzieć na tle różnych świątecznych pejzaży, robiąc głupie pozy i nosić chusty oraz rogi renifera… będąc wilczej formie. Zdjęcia miały zostać przerobione na kartki świąteczne, które Stiles będzie sprzedawał w swoim salonie na cele charytatywne i może na niewielki zysk.  
  
Obecnie powinien być Rudolfem. Z czerwonym, święcącym nosem, rogami oraz z obrożą, którą, na litość boską, miała dzwonki. Miał nawet na sobie skórzaną uprząż, która mogłaby być seksowna, gdyby nie był w swojej wilczej postaci. Stiles wciąż przygotowywał rzeczy do zdjęcia, co pozostawiało rozbawioną Corę patrzącą na swojego wujka. Och, gdyby tylko myśliwi mogli go zobaczyć. To byłoby okropne.  
  
Błysk na granicy jego wizji przypominał mu dlaczego chciał to zrobić. Pierścionek Stilesa nie był niczym błyskotliwym. Po prostu prosty platynowy okrąg. Wiedział, że jego rodzina uważała, że był to zły wybór. W końcu Peter lubił się wyróżniać. Jego zaręczyny zasługiwały na najbardziej oszałamiające pierścionki, które odpowiadałyby jego naturze, ale on wiedział, że Stiles nie chciałby czegoś takiego. Było oczywiste, że luksusowe mieszkanie Petera wciąż sprawiało, że czuł się niekomfortowo.  
  
Nie chodziło o to, że Stiles nie wyróżniał się na swój własny sposób. Był głośny, nosił okropne koszulki i odzywał się, gdy czuł, że było to potrzebne. Taka była osobowość Stilesa. Nie pasował do drogich samochodów i luksusowych mieszkań, nawet jeśli czasami cieszył się z nich. Drogi, przykuwający pierścień zupełnie by mu nie odpowiadał i właśnie z tego powodu Peter wybrał prosty projekt. Poza tym wciąż była to platyna. Nie było tak, że Peter wybrał coś tak prostego jak srebro.  
  
Kiedy więc Stiles w końcu zdecydował, że wszystko było odpowiednio ustawione, Peter czekał na jego rozkazy. Nie obchodziło go zarobienie pieniędzy na jakąś działalność dobroczynną dla szpitala. Może czuł się upokorzony i bardziej niż trochę obrażony, że sprzedają go na kartkach świątecznych, ale wiedział, że na dłuższą metę, to też niewiele go obchodziło. Fakt, że Stiles będzie z nim do końca życia był jedynym, który miał znaczenie. Pogodził się więc ze swoją sytuacją i pozwolił, by jego siostrzenica śmiała się do rozpuku, kiedy uśmiechał się do aparatu. Odpowiadający mu uśmiech Stilesa był więcej wart niż jego próżność. A poza tym, o ile mógł stwierdzić, wyglądał cholernie dobrze na tych kartkach świątecznych.


End file.
